Dwindling Pieces
by PleaForPeace
Summary: [Traduction]×HPDM× Tout ce qui m’était arrivé dans ma vie ne pouvait m’avoir préparé pour ce moment. Ça brisait complètement ma routine, cette routine que j’avais essayé de garder pour presque dix ans.Tu avais été retrouvé, et on voulait que je vienne te
1. Disintegration

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui appartiennent et ont été créées par JK Rowling, par de nombreuses maisons d'édition incluant Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Brothers et autres.

**Auteure **: serinamalfoy

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour tous et toutes! Ceci est une fic en trois parties, dont voici le premier volet. Les deux autres ne sont pas encore publiés, mais je les traduirai en temps et lieu si la première partie a un peu de succès. Cette fic est traduite de l'anglais, et c'est la première fois que je fais ça. J'espère que la traduction est assez fidèle. Enfin… lisez, c'est vraiment bon! Ah, aussi… Merci à ma super-bêta,** Solly**! C'est un ange de la vie, et même si elle aime pas tellement les slash, elle est très utile!

**Dwindling Pieces**

**Première partie : Disintegration**

C'est une main fraîche qui m'a réveillé ce matin, me tirant de mon assoupissement. C'est une main douce qui a repoussé mes cheveux de mon front et des lèvres pleines qui ont murmuré un « bon matin » à mon oreille. Tout cela me rappelait chacun des matins où j'étais réveillé par la personne qui m'aime.

Mais la voix soyeuse qui me dit « Je suis à toi » tous les matins brise tous les espoirs que ce soit celle de la personne que _j_'aime. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais à moi – non, j'étais à toi, et à toi seul.

En ouvrant mes yeux, finalement tiré de mon sommeil, des cheveux brun clair et des yeux d'un brun encore plus pâle envahirent mon champ de vision, et j'eus à résister à la tentation de fermer les yeux avec dégoût. Je me forçai à regarder la femme assise dans mon lit et lui offris un demi sourire, ayant peur qu'il ne se transformât en grimace si je l'étirais plus. Elle me sourit, me rappela que le déjeuner serait servi dans une heure, et qu'elle partirait après pour quelques heures avec notre fille.

J'avais presque réussi à lui faire se souvenir que c'était _sa_ fille, et non pas la mienne. Ma fille n'aurait pas les yeux bruns ; gris comme les miens, oui ; verts comme les tiens, oui. Mais pas bruns, comme les siens.

Je m'assis, repoussant les draps qui m'entouraient, regardai par la fenêtre et lançai un regard furieux aux lumineux rayons du soleil matinal. Je sortis du lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bains, tout en me disant que le temps était complètement opposé à mon humeur.

Ma femme (elle préférait que je l'appelle de cette façon) s'était toujours plainte de ma salle de bains ; elle lui faisait penser à un vestiaire de Quidditch, avec ses nombreuses douches. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas l'utilité des multiples éviers et des miroirs qui étaient trop petits pour être utilisés convenablement. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la signification de cette mise en scène, les casiers dans un coin, les bancs disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle était vraiment ignorante pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'_était_ un vestiaire de Quidditch ; la réplique exacte de celui à Poudlard. Mais, de toute façon, elle n'était jamais allée à Poudlard.

Dans la deuxième douche, laissant l'eau bouillante couler sur mon dos, je me rappelais la dernière nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. Nous étions là-bas, cachés dans les douches du vestiaire des Serpentards. Tu étais venu à moi dans la nuit, après que j'eus été voler. Tu m'avais rappelé que j'étais tien, me remplissant d'un désir intoxiquant.

Alors que j'étais là ce matin, je ne pouvais pas croire que je supportais cette torture, me rappelant la façon dont tu me caressais dans les douches il y a si longtemps. Les tuiles froides qui étaient contre mon dos et l'eau brûlante qui recouvrait mon visage me rappellent chaque effleurement dont la sensation persiste encore. Chaque goutte d'eau était ton doigt traçant un chemin dans mon dos, caressant chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Et puis sa voix perça le silence de cette torture que je m'infligeais en résonnant dans la pièce, m'appelant pour le petit déjeuner.

Quand ma femme et sa fille furent de retour au manoir, le soleil était déjà haut au-dessus des têtes, des nuages assombrissant l'atmosphère pesante. J'étais assis dans la salle à manger, absorbant lentement les plats que les elfes de maison m'avaient préparés, ignorant les piles de papiers qui m'entouraient. J'avais appelé au bureau pour signaler que je ne viendrais pas durant la fin de semaine, mais on avait tout de même insisté pour m'envoyer par hibou le travail le plus urgent. Procès, lettres de mes clients, une incroyable quantité de dossiers envoyés par le département de recherche ; tout cela était embrouillé dans mon esprit, et je relevais parfois la tête de mon assiette pour lancer à la pile un regard menaçant.

Des bruits de pas dont le claquement sec était étouffé par le tapis perse approchèrent, et je me trouvai confronté à des cheveux bruns et à un frais baiser sur ma joue. Avec un air qui se voulait le moins dégoûté possible, je regardai ma femme s'asseoir dans une chaise à côté de la mienne.

"Bon après-midi, mon chéri."

Je hochai la tête, puis pris le journal qu'elle me tendait: "'Après-midi, Wilone."

Elle me sourit doucement en me regardant ouvrir l'édition du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Wilone savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à m'interrompre dans ma lecture, et il était évident en voyant son air que ses précédentes expériences d'interruptions de ma lecture l'avaient marquée. Je scrutai chaque page, cherchant un nom. J'avais parcouru des yeux chaque mot de chaque article, presque soulagé du fait que je ne l'avais pas trouvé. J'allais plier le papier avec un air triomphant, quand je regardai une dernière fois et le vis. Dans le coin de la dernière page, en petits caractères, ils avaient osé écrire ton nom. Je grognai, le soulagement laissant place au mépris, et lançai le journal sur le mur.

Même après dix ans, ils ne pouvaient pas te laisser tranquille.

Wilone se leva soudainement, sa robe se déplaçant en plis fluides alors qu'elle s'approchait de ma chaise, mettant une main sur mon épaule. Je fus momentanément surpris qu'elle ne retourne pas à sa place. Elle devait penser que son geste était réconfortant, que de savoir qu'elle était là pour moi était apaisant. Je voulais ôter sa main de l'endroit où elle avait élu domicile, la chaleur de ce contact créait la sensation d'une invasion de fourmis sur ma peau, et la démangeaison était presque insupportable. Je voulais gratter mon épaule, déchirer la peau qu'elle contaminait.

Après de longs moments d'agonie, Wilone déclara qu'elle avait entendu sa fille pleurer, et je ne l'empêchai pas de me quitter. En quittant la salle à manger, elle arrêta tout de même pour prendre le journal et le déposa doucement sur le coin de la table. Il était trop loin pour que je le prenne, mais je pouvais encore le voir.

Je m'appuyai sur ma chaise, mes yeux braqués sur le papier. La façon dont le Ministère te mentionnait encore, dix ans après la défaite du Lord Noir, me fascinait. Tu étais leur héros, on entendait toujours parler de toi – tu avais été en première page, probablement pendant des mois, avec les nouvelles, l'excitation et le mystère qui entouraient ta victoire et qui étaient un sujet parfait pour les nouveaux articles qui paraissaient chaque jour. Mais quand les nouvelles devinrent plus vieilles, les gens voulaient entendre parler d'événements plus récents, et les éditeurs déplacèrent ton histoire à la deuxième page, puis la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième, jusqu'à ce que les articles sur toi finissent par disparaître. Mais ils ne t'ont jamais oublié, ils devaient faire endurer leur folie aux lecteurs – ils te nommaient toujours au moins une fois.

Je voulais te voir disparaître peu à peu ; je me réveillais chaque matin pour être sûr que tu n'étais pas mentionné. Mais tu l'étais, et chaque jour je vivais dans l'agonie, souhaitant pouvoir éradiquer ton existence de ma vie. Mais chaque soir je m'endormais en rêvant à toi, et je m'éveillais chaque matin en pensant à toi.

Pendant dix ans, j'ai été tourmenté par ta disparition. Je t'ai cherché chaque jour après avoir quitté Poudlard, après que tu aies mis un terme à la guerre. Tu m'as abandonné et je t'ai cherché. J'ai toujours trouvé ironique le fait que c'était moi qui te cherchait, alors que ça aurait du être l'inverse.

Quel genre de propriétaire étais-tu, pour m'avoir abandonné de la sorte?

Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé, et après de nombreuses années, je ne pouvais même plus penser que tu étais encore en vie. Tes amis n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de toi, et ils avaient abandonné leurs recherches. Ils se disaient que si tu voulais être retrouvé, tu le serais. Mais ça ne m'avait pas arrêté, et le Ministère continuait aussi ses recherches. Néanmoins, nous ne t'avons pas trouvé. Les années passaient, alors nous t'avons simplement abandonné, même si certains étaient satisfaits de vivre dans ton souvenir, et rabattaient complètement les oreilles de ceux qui souffraient de ton absence. Je devais tourner la page, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être seul. Pas après avoir été avec toi.

Je restai assis dans la salle à manger toute la matinée, le regard dans le vide, me posant des questions sur les choix et décisions passés qui avaient changé ma vie. Pourquoi avais-je marié Wilone ? Était-ce pour tenter de remplir un vide qui ne me quitterait jamais ? Peut-être que tu serais ici au Manoir, et pas elle, si tu n'avais jamais disparu.

Ma vie était-elle si atroce ?

Tout cela me troublait ; j'avais tout ce que je voulais, d'une excellente carrière à une femme aimante. Je ne l'aimais pas nécessairement en retour, ne me préoccupais pas de sa fille, mais elles étaient tout de même une partie de ma vie avec laquelle je croyais devoir rester. Elles faisaient partie de ma routine, et je détestais que ma routine soit brisée.

Les appels d'un elfe de maison me tirèrent brusquement hors de mes pensées, et je me dirigeai à contrecoeur vers le hall d'entrée. En arrivant, je fis un effort suprême pour ne pas lancer un regard chargé de dédain aux gens que je trouvai là, m'attendant.

Weasley, toujours aussi grand, se tourna vers moi quand je fus à leur hauteur. Sa femme, Hermione, à côté de lui, et lui tenait fermement le bras. Ça me rendait malade de voir ces deux-là ensemble. Je pouvais supporter la présence d'Hermione, avec qui je travaillais pratiquement chaque jour, mais Weasley était toujours le même être pauvre et borné que j'avais toujours connu.

Il lança une regard pesant à Hermione, qui s'était éloignée de lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Bien que le geste me surprenne, je ne reculai pas. L'air dégoûté de Weasley fit que l'étreinte valut tout à fait la peine. J'avais de la difficulté à me souvenir que je ne détestais plus Hermione.

« Chéri, qui sont ces gens ? »

Je jurai intérieurement, puis me tournai pour voir ma femme qui était dans les escaliers. Les yeux de Wilone froncèrent dangereusement quand elle vit Hermione dans mes bras. Son air de dégoût ressemblait étrangement à celui de Weasley, alors je me détachai rapidement de l'étreinte d'Hermione.

« Wilone, voici Hermione Granger, chef du département de recherche à la firme. » Wilone acquiesça, en regardant les vêtements décontractés d'Hermione avec une moue dégoûtée.

Une toux étouffée me rappela la présence de l'autre personne dans la pièce.

« Ah, et voici Ronald Weasley, ancien pair à Poudlard, et mari d'Hermione. »

Wilone ne porta pas attention à Weasley. Si j'avais fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, c'était d'avoir su dompter ma femme. Elle différenciait les gens qui avaient de la classe de ceux d'origine modeste automatiquement, et agissait en conséquence.

« Que faites vous ici, Ms. Granger ? »

Hermione lança un regard caustique à Wilone, et je haussai les sourcils. Hermione n'avait jamais été hostile, mais il était évident qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré ma femme, mais que cette dernière ne s'en rappelait visiblement pas. Je toussai discrètement, pour attirer son attention.

"Hermione, que _fais_-tu ici? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te rende les dossiers que tu m'as envoyés ce matin ; tu m'aurais demandé de te les renvoyer par hibou. »

Hermione regarda Weasley. Il nous ignorait grossièrement, ma femme et moi-même, et je ne savais pas si je devais être heureux de voir qu'il n'appréciait pas Wilone, ou être insulté qu'il prétende que je n'étais pas là. Il regarda Hermione et hocha la tête avant de sortir.

Je me rendis compte que ma femme avait cessé de respirer quand Hermione s'approcha, la tête inclinée. Elle chuchota quelque chose à mon oreille, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre. J'eus à pencher la tête vers elle, et eus le souffle coupé en voyant ses yeux emplis de larmes. Elle répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa voix tremblait, envahie par l'émotion. Je reculai, incrédule. La tête baissée, elle acquiesça, puis répéta.

Tout ce qui m'était arrivé dans ma vie ne pouvait m'avoir préparé pour ce moment. Ça brisait complètement ma routine, cette routine que j'avais essayé de garder pour presque dix ans.

Tu avais été retrouvé, et on voulait que je vienne te voir.

Ce matin semble si loin alors que je suis ici, maintenant, derrière un mur de verre. La pièce est si lumineuse que c'en est aveuglant. Mais tout cela est artificiel, beaucoup trop blanc pour être vrai. Je me demande si la lumière c'est ça, le bonheur. La lumière qui entrait dans ma chambre, ce matin : c'était quelque chose que j'avais, mais que je ne voulais pas.

C'était pourtant vrai, mais ce n'était pas toi.

Quand nous nous asseyions près du lac, à Poudlard, tu m'as déjà dit que tout le monde est volage. Tu m'as dit que ce que les gens veulent, ils le désirent seulement jusqu'à ce que ce soit à eux.

Je t'ai demandé si tu étais comme les autres. Je t'ai demandé si tu me voulais, et je t'ai demandé si tu me voudrais encore quand tu m'aurais.

Tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu m'as souri, tu m'as offert ce sourire espiègle et malicieux.

« Mais Malfoy », tu me dis, prenant mon visage entre tes mains et en plantant tes yeux couleur émeraude dans les miens, « Je t'ai déjà. Mais je ne te veux pas, j'ai _besoin_ de toi. »

Mais maintenant, sous ces lumières artificielles, ce manque de vie mélangé à l'illumination surréelle me rappelle que je suis plus vieux. Que même si je rêve à toi et que je te veux, je suis aussi inconstant que les gens autour de moi.

Mais si tu es supposé me rendre heureux, pourquoi ta vue me dégoûte-t-elle ?

Je regarde tous tes amis, qui sont venus voir dans quel état tu te trouvais. Pourquoi tous ces gens sont venus voir un lunatique à moitié fou, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce sont tes amis, alors je ne suis pas étonné qu'ils soient là. Ils sont probablement venus pour te rassurer et pour que tu sentes que tu étais de retour chez toi. C'est inutile, car tu es incapable de nous comprendre. Tu verrais simplement à travers nous, et à la place tu verrais un monde que nous ne pourrons jamais comprendre.

Je vois un grand panier rempli de ce qui semblent être des gâteaux et des tartes, transporté par la mère de Weasley. Je roule des yeux ; ils sont seulement là pour se rassurer, car aucun d'eux ne veut croire ce qui leur a été dit.

Je regarde le reste des gens, et je ne suis pas surpris de trouver Weasley rongeant nerveusement ses ongles. Il se tourne quelques fois pour lancer un regard à sa sœur, extrêmement pâle, qui couvre sa bouche de sa petite main. Le fait qu'elle soit mortifiée par ton apparence ne m'étonne pas, car n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit le serait. Hermione est à côté de moi, se mordant les lèvres, en signe d'appréhension. Elle n'a pas changé depuis dix dans ; ses cheveux sont encore crépus, elle n'est pas extrêmement attirante, même si depuis que je travaille avec elle j'ai su commencer à apprécier sa physionomie. On ne voit rien dans son regard ; elle contemple l'univers. Alors que je me tourne pour te regarder encore une fois, spécimen inconscient emprisonné derrière un mur de verre, je ne comprends pas comment elle ose te contempler. La simple vérité est déjà assez dure à supporter.

Je croise le regard d'Hermione, qui elle m'offre un demi sourire avant de continuer à te contempler.

« Draco, » l'entends-je murmurer, « On ne peut pas le laisser rester ici. »

J'acquiesce, incapable de bouger une autre partie de mon anatomie. Je suis son regard pour te voir, et ma gorge se serre encore plus. Ce qui était un jour un héros est maintenant le squelette d'un homme, désagrégé de partout, faible et brisé. Tu marmonnes pour toi-même, ta voix est basse et à peine audible. Ta tête est inclinée, et nous attendons tous que tu regardes vers nous, pour nous prouver avec tes yeux et ton visage que tu es réel. Mon estomac se noue alors que je te vois lever ta main pour te gratter, tes ongles sont noirs et croûtés de saleté. Tes cheveux longs tombent rigidement sur tes épaules, et je frissonne incontrôlablement alors que je vois quelque chose en sortir et ramper sur ton bras. J'ai la nausée et je dois me tourner pour reprendre mon équilibre.

Je ne me retourne pas avant d'avoir entendu la fille Weasley hurler et je sens qu'Hermione attrape mon épaule. C'est à son tour de devenir pâle comme la mort, et je l'aide à se diriger vers Weasley avant de retourner vers l'avant, pressant ma main sur le verre froid. Mais dès que j'y suis, je veux être aussi loin que c'est humainement possible.

Tes yeux sont vides, d'un vert si foncé qu'il ne peut pas exister. Ils sont perdus, cherchant dans la pièce, puis me regardant, comme si tu savais que je suis là. Tu ne devrais pas, car nous sommes derrière un miroir, mais encore tu me regardes. J'ai le souffle coupé alors que j'étudie les traits de ton visage, réalisant que c'est toi, et qu'il n'y a pas de place pour le doute. Ce sont tes yeux, peu importe à quel point ils sont ternes, et c'est ton nez, ta mâchoire, tes joues qui constituent ton visage, accentué par la peau qui est étirée sur ton crâne.

Même sur ton front, si je plisse des yeux et que je laisse aller mon imagination, je peux voir la mince ligne qui était autrefois ta cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle est difficile à voir, étant donné le fait qu'il y en a tellement d'autres qui couvrent ce qui était, il y a longtemps, une peau magnifique.

Je me hais de penser à cela.

Les docteurs entrèrent, portant des sarraus aussi blancs que la lumière nous éclairant. Tout le monde s'asseoit, sauf moi, qui s'appuie sur le mur de verre alors qu'ils s'adressent à nous. Ils nous disent qu'il n'y a aucun doute, la personne dans l'autre pièce, c'est toi ; je grogne. Nous le savions déjà, je crois. Ils continuent, nous disent que tu dois rester à l'hôpital, pas seulement pour ta sécurité, mais aussi pour la nôtre. Le vacarme des voix qui argumentent s'élève, mais je ne fais qu'observer, perdu dans mes pensées.

Hermione me regarde, et je sais qu'elle a un plan. Elle se lève, puis se dirige rapidement vers moi. Attrapant mon bras, elle se penche pour chuchoter rapidement à mon oreille.

« Draco, tu es le seul qui peut sortir Harry d'ici. Je m'y connais autant que toi en matière de justice, mais tu es le seul qui peut s'y risquer sans danger. Tu es le seul qui peut lui fournir tout ce dont il a besoin, et je suis sûre que tu vas le faire. » Hermione prend une grande respiration, et elle rougit alors qu'elle lance un regard à Weasley, qui s'approche.

« Tu es le seul qui a assez de ressources pour prendre soin de lui, Draco. Il va avoir besoin de supervision médicale ; il va devoir être constamment surveillé. » Elle recule quand Weasley attrape son bras, la tirant loin de moi. J'analyse ce qu'elle vient de dire. Mais, alors qu'elle lève les yeux avec espoir, je détourne mon regard, puis ferme les yeux. Je la sens hésiter, puis se retourner et suivre Weasley jusqu'à leurs sièges.

Je me demande si c'est ce que je veux. Je voulais la paix, et j'ai eu la possibilité de l'avoir pendant si longtemps. Mais ton souvenir, enfermé à l'arrière de ma tête, a débordé pour revenir dans ma vie et ne m'a jamais laissé tranquille. Maintenant, alors que tu es assis dans une pièce juste derrière moi, une chambre d'hôpital que tu ne quitteras peut-être jamais, je ne sais pas si je veux que tu restes avec moi.

"Qu'ai-je donc à perdre?" j'ouvre mes yeux et je vois qu'Hermione me regarde. « Quelle partie de ma nouvelle vie perdrais-je pour ravoir ce que je n'ai pas eu pendant si longtemps ? » Je passe la main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. « Je perdrais la routine, c'est certain. »

Hermione avait du lire sur mes lèvres, car ses yeux se sont emplis de tristesse. Alors qu'elle détournait le regard, ses épaules se sont affaissées, causant un contraste effarant avec la posture fière et droite qu'elle arbore habituellement. Je me retourne pour te regarder à travers la vitre.

Ta tête est à nouveau inclinée, mais dès ou mon regard se pose sur toi, tu relèves la tête. Tes yeux rencontrent les miens et, pour un instant, je me sens aspiré par le vide que je vois dans tes yeux. Je sens que ma poitrine se compresse, et le picotement de mes yeux me force à détourner le regard. Je frémis en réalisant que j'ai mal aux bras, que je me sens faible et que mes genoux ont de la difficulté à supporter mon poids. Je veux me laisser tomber par terre, là, me rouler en boule, et échapper à toutes les responsabilités que j'ai en ce monde.

Je veux te prendre dans me bras et tout oublier, mais je dois résister à mes désirs stupides. C'est incroyable à quel point tu as toujours eu cet effet sur moi, et même dans ta folie schizophrénique, avec ton air maladif, j'ai de la difficulté à résister à cet appel.

Je fais un pas vers l'avant, résistant à la tentation de me laisser tomber sur le sol pour y rester, et j'attends que le silence se fasse. Alors que tout le monde se tourne vers moi, je me redresse. Il n'y a aucun doute d'après ce que je vois dans les yeux d'Hermione, je suis redevenu l'image d'arrogance à laquelle tous sont habitués, demandant l'attention.

« Je vais fournir l'argent nécessaire pour les soins de Potter, » dis-je avec un air de défi, regardant tes amis tous rassemblés ici, « À la condition qu'il vienne habiter avec moi au Manoir. »

Je ne laisse pas place à l'argumentation alors que je recule, attendant leurs réactions.

Plusieurs ont le souffle coupé, j'entends des exclamations de surprise, et Weasley se lève en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi. Hermione le force à se rasseoir alors qu'il esquisse un mouvement pour s'approcher de moi. Il fronce les sourcils, mais Hermione m'offre un sourire reconnaissant, effleurant mon bras alors qu'elle se tourne pour questionner les docteurs. Nous savons tous deux que les docteurs sont au courant du fait que nous pouvons convaincre n'importe qui de te laisser venir avec moi ; nous avons la réputation de prendre en main les problèmes quand nous en ressentons le besoin.

Ce n'est donc pas une surprise de voir les médecins se regarder, hésiter, puis acquiescer pour montrer leur consentement. Chacun leur tour, tes amis donnent leur permission, Weasley le dernier. J'entends Hermione lâcher un soupir de soulagement, la tête appuyée sur le mur de verre. Je me retourne pour lui parler, puis mords ma lèvre pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Hermione me regarde avec un air interrogateur, puis se retourne pour regarder ce qui m'a fait réagir de la sorte. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche avec surprise, et mord ses jointures en reculant.

Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, tu t'étais approché. Ton front crasseux est pressé sur le miroir, et tes yeux vides percent à travers ce qui devrait être ton reflet et fixent mes propres yeux. Tes lèvres bougent, mais il ne sort aucun son de ta bouche. Cette attirance revient, et je me sens commencer à approcher. Il n'y a aucun doute, tu as un effet magnétique sur mon corps.

Mais Hermione me retient, me tire loin de la surface de verre, et tes marmonnements deviennent de plus en plus rapides, tes lèvres bougent toujours plus vite. Tu commences à agiter la tête, et tu frappes du poing sur le miroir. Tes yeux ; ils sont grand ouverts et ils clignent tout en me reconnaissant. Le vert foncé qui les caractérise est envahi par une familière couleur émeraude.

Tu me _vois_.

Tout en te regardant essayer de défaire les sangles qui te retiennent sur ton lit, je me demande si je voulais vraiment te retrouver, si c'était pour te voir comme ça. Il y a une quantité innumérable de médecins, infirmiers et spécialistes de toutes sortes qui visitent le Manoir sur une base quotidienne, prenant des notes sur ton comportement, les battements de ton cœur, et un million d'autres choses qui ne devraient pas être importantes. J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je les mettrais tous dehors et que je poursuivrais le Ministère pour ne pas nous laisser droit à une vie privée. La fille de ma femme se met à hurler dès qu'elle voit quelqu'un portant un sarrau passer, et je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est serrer les dents pendant que Wilone essaie en vain de calmer la fillette.

Un médecin serre une dernière fois les sangles qui retiennent tes bras, et tu restes immobile alors que j'approche de toi. Je congédie le docteur, et je peux bien voir dans ses yeux qu'il savait déjà que je ne supporte pas la présence de spécialistes de la santé dans mon Manoir. Il quitte précipitamment la pièce, prenant de l'équipement avec lui, alors que je me penche vers toi.

"Tu devrais savoir" dis-je lentement, « que c'est l'heure pour toi de dormir. Après trois semaines, Potter, tu devrais reconnaître ton 'heure de sieste' quand elle arrive. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je persiste à essayer de te parler. Tu me regardes, tes yeux parcourant mon corps, puis tu regardes plus loin, d'un air distant, marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles. Je suis heureux que ton apparence se soit améliorée ; tes cheveux sont coupés, et je t'ai acheté de nouveaux vêtements. Je suis aussi heureux de ne pas être celui qui doit se battre avec toi pour te faire prendre ton bain. J'ai entendu dire que c'est toute une lutte ; on l'a fait pendant que j'étais au travail, essayant de garder ma vie aussi en ordre que possible.

Mais, encore une fois, c'est la fin de semaine, et je sors de la pièce qui te sert de chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Je m'appuie sur la porte, et je peux t'entendre recommencer à lutter contre les courroies qui te retiennent en place. Je soupire, puis commence à me diriger vers le salon. Il y a quelqu'un qui est supposé m'y attendre, et je ne peux pas la laisser patienter des heures.

Les trois semaines qui viennent de passer défilent dans ma tête alors que je descends les escaliers, pensant à toi. Quand j'étais à la maison, on me demandait constamment de venir dans ta chambre. J'aurais préféré de loin être dans mon bureau, travaillant sur des dossiers importants, mais les docteurs continuaient à m'appeler, disant que tu semblais te calmer quand j'étais à proximité. Je ne peux le nier, même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit une coïncidence ; tu es sage quand je suis là, même si tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'ils me disent de te dire.

Parfois tu me regardes, et tes yeux s'agrandissent comme ils l'ont fait la première fois que tu m'as vu, à l'hôpital. Mais chaque fois que tu m'as vu, tu regardes ailleurs, et chaque fois, je suis troublé. Peut-être que ce n'est pas moi que tu vois, mais quelque chose de l'autre monde dans lequel tu vis.

Pourtant, contre toutes mes pensées rationnelles, j'espère que tu te sens coupable. Je veux que tu saches que ma vie a été brisée quand tu m'as quitté, et que je trouve que tu mérites tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Je veux que tu voies dans mes yeux que j'ai été en colère contre toi tout ce temps.

Car, comment as-tu pu me dire « _Tu es à moi_ » puis disparaître le lendemain ?

J'ouvre la porte du salon, non surpris de voir Hermione assise sur son sofa préféré. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure, et tient dans ses mains une tasse de ce qui doit être du lait chaud, tout en regardant dans le vide.

Je me dis qu'elle doit penser à toi. Elle ne boit jamais de lait chaud, sauf quand elle pense à toi. C'est une habitude étrange qu'elle a, une qui a commencé il y a dix ans.

Je ferme doucement la porte, puis m'assieds dans la chaise berçante devant Hermione, faisant glisser sur le sol les piles de papier qui se trouvaient sur le fauteuil. Je m'installe confortablement, puis attends que la jeune femme remarque ma présence. Après un moment, elle finit par émerger de ses pensées, me sourit, puis prend une gorgée du liquide qui se trouve dans sa tasse avant de la déposer sur la table basse.

"Je pensais," Commence Hermione tout en cherchant une position plus confortable sur son siège.

« À Potter. », Finis-je, alors qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

"Son nom est Harry, Draco. Il n'y a personne ici pour t'entendre l'appeler par son nom. »

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas l'appeler comme ça, Hermione. Il ne me laissait jamais l'appeler par son prénom quand nous étions ensemble. »

Les traits d'Hermione s'adoucissent, et elle se penche pour prendre ma main. Je dois étirer le bras, car la distance entre nos chaises est trop grande pour que son bras seul puisse la parcourir. Si j'avais su, il y a quelques années, que je serais maintenant proche d'Hermione, j'aurais changé d'attitude envers elle. Mais le fait de travailler ensemble a brisé mes préjugés et notre rivalité. Je crois qu'elle a toujours su et accepté que l'on finirait par s'entendre, même si ça m'a pris très longtemps à le comprendre.

« L'aimes-tu encore ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, et je veux retirer ma main de la sienne, mais Hermione la retient fermement, cherchant mon regard. Je ne réponds pas, car je ne sais pas quoi dire ; je te voulais quand nous étions ensemble, et je me souviens avoir cru que je t'aimais, même si ce n'était peut-être que du désir. J'ai rêvé à toi toutes ces années, et maintenant, je me rappelle tout ce que j'ai ressenti il y a si longtemps quand je suis près de toi. Mais la colère, la douleur et la satisfaction de te voir souffrir sont puissantes et indéniables.

Et, même si j'étais sûr de t'aimer, que ferais-je avec Wilone ? C'est ma femme, et je suis légalement liée à elle. Il est évident que je la méprise, même si j'essaie de la traiter du mieux que je le peux. Je l'ai choyée, je lui ai donné tout ce qu'elle voulait, et même si sa compagnie n'était généralement la bienvenue, elle avait tout de même rempli ce vide quand j'en avais besoin. Que lui arriverait-il si elle savait que je t'aime ?

Je reste silencieux, et Hermione abandonne, murmurant ses excuses.

"Weasley ne le sait pas encore, hein?" je risque, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione hoche négativement la tête, lâchant ma main et s'appuyant une nouvelle fois sur les coussins.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que nous sachions que Harry et toi entreteniez une liaison, et quand je l'ai appris, j'ai respecté votre souhait que Ron ne le sache pas. Mais tu sais que je me suis toujours sentie coupable, et avec Harry ici, je crois que Ron commence à avoir des soupçons. »

Je grogne, puis ferme mes yeux. « Tu veux dire que Weasley n'est pas aussi aveugle que je le croyais ? »

Je reçois un oreiller par la tête, et j'ouvre mes yeux pour regarder Hermione. Elle imite mon regard faussement outré, les mains sur les hanches.

"Tu l'as mérité. Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareilles à propos de Ron."

Je roule des yeux, et m'apprête à répliquer quand un cri suraigu transperce mes tympans. Hermione et moi nous tournons vers la porte, et je grogne alors que le cri continue, plus fort et plus désespéré. Hermione se tourne vers moi :

"Ça ne te dérange pas de laisser Rene pleurer comme ça ? »

Je hausse les épaules, secouant négativement la tête. « Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est seulement un être nuisible."

Hermione me connaît assez bien pour ne pas répondre, mais je sais que mon manque de responsabilité la dégoûte. Elle n'a jamais aimé Wilone, mais elle m'a déjà fait voir son point de vue sur mon attitude par rapport à ma paternité.

Ça me rappelle quelque chose, et je suis impressionné par le fait que j'ose revenir sur le sujet maintenant.

« Hermione, » dis-je doucement, « pourquoi Weasley et toi n'avez-vous pas réessayé d'avoir des enfants ? »

Hermione avait toujours adoré Rene, et les enfants en général. Il est étonnant qu'à vingt-sept ans, elle et Weasley n'aient pas encore un seul enfant. Sans doute ont-ils essayé, mais après leur premier échec, ils n'ont jamais plus parlé d'avoir des enfants. C'est pourquoi j'hésitais à lui en parler ; Hermione est une personne plutôt émotive.

Alors que je la regarde, elle détourne les yeux, et je la sens distante. Son corps est complètement affaissé sur le sofa, et je peux voir qu'elle est exténuée. Je me sens coupable d'avoir prononcé ces derniers mots, et je m'apprête à changer de sujet quand elle répond.

"Quand on a perdu notre bébé à la naissance," commence-t-elle d'une voix rauque, « Ron a été terrifié. Après un court moment, j'ai voulu réessayer ; je voulais mon propre enfant, un que je pourrais élever et aimer. » Elle soupire d'un air pensif, puis pose sont regard sur moi.

"Mais Ron ne pouvait pas. Il a dit qu'il avait trop perdu durant sa vie, et qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre quelqu'un à nouveau. Il avait perdu deux de ses frères durant la guerre ; il avait perdu son père à cause d'un accident au Ministère ; il avait perdu Harry à la fin de la guerre, et après avoir perdu notre premier enfant, il ne pouvait plus continuer. »

« Ron m'as dit que si on réessaie un jour, se sera quand il sera prêt. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, et j'avais peur que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Mais il ce moment est venu, et je crois qu'il sera bientôt prêt à réessayer. »

Je reste bouche bée, ouvertement surpris de l'égoïsme de Weasley et de son manque d'égards pour sa femme.

"Tu veux dire," dis-je, essayant de cacher ma fureur, "qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avant que l'on retrouve Potter ?"

Hermione acquiesce, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

"Il devait croire – non, _tu_ devais croire – que Potter reviendrait."

Elle prend une grande respiration, les épaules affaissées.

« Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? »

Je me lève et arrive à son sofa en un seul pas, puis tombe sur mes genoux devant elle, prenant ses mains.

« Tu as toujours le choix ; toi entre tous devrait savoir ça, Hermione. »

Elle sourit faiblement, levant légèrement la tête pour me regarder.

« Même les gens intelligents, forts et confiants ont besoin de se faire rassurer, Draco. Toi entre tous devrais savoir _ça_. »

Je regarde ailleurs, et elle serre mes mains entre les siennes.

« Hey, » fit-elle pour attirer mon attention, « à propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, et de ce que je viens de dire ; tu dois décider de ce que tu veux. Si tu aimes Harry, Draco, tu vas continuer comme cela. Je ne doute pas que tu vas le faire, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas prendre soin de lui. »

« Ma parole n'est pas assez bonne quand je ne la donne qu'une fois ? »

Hermione sourit et secoue la tête. « J'ai besoin de me faire rassurer. »

Je soupire. "Je vais prendre soin de lui, Hermione, mais pas parce que je l'aime. J'ai dit que je le ferais, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. »

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, et le tourne pour que je la regarde.

"Ce n'est pas grave d'être fâché, Draco," dit-elle. Je roule les yeux ; je ne suis pas un enfant, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle se prenne pour ma mère. Elle parle plus fort, attirant mon attention. « C'est correct d'être fâché, mais on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry. On ne sait pas à quel point il a pu souffrir, et tu dois être là pour le supporter. » Elle repousse mes cheveux, même s'ils étaient déjà impeccablement placés.

"Même si tu ne crois pas nécessairement l'aimer, Draco, je sais qu'à un certain moment, il…"

Hermione laisse sa phrase en suspens, et ses yeux se ferment. Je n'ai pas besoin de la laisser continuer, et j'acquiesce en silence, songeant à la signification de ses paroles.

Je sens des lèvres sur mon front, puis vois Hermione qui me regarde. Si elle savait ce que tu ressentais pour moi avant, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné de la sorte ?

Je lui offre le plus beau sourire que je suis en mesure d'offrir, même si je sais qu'il est petit et triste. Elle me sourit en retour, faisant le même effort que moi pour le même résultat. J'embrasse son front, et je suis infiniment reconnaissant d'avoir sa compagnie. Elle a été d'une telle aide pendant toutes ces années, que je suis heureux que tu lui aies parlé de notre relation avant de partir. Elle est venue me voir quand tu es disparu, ce matin-là, et elle ma dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Au début, je l'évitais, mais nous avons commencé à travailler à la même firme ; nous avons fini par faire équipe. Hermione m'a aidé pendant de longues années, autant sur le plan personnel que professionnel. Je déteste le fait de savoir que je ne serai jamais capable de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.

Alors que mes lèvres effleurent sa peau, la porte du salon s'ouvre. Je me tourne pour voir qui se tient dans le cadre de la porte, reculant légèrement à cause du cri qui recommence.

« _Vous_, » siffle Wilone, se précipitant vers nous et arrachant les mains d'Hermione des miennes. Elle tire Hermione hors de son divan, et la pousse vers la porte. Je me lève quand Hermione tombe par terre, et je serre le bras de ma femme avec fureur, la tournant pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Je sais qu'elle voit ma rage, si elle ne l'avait pas déjà par la pression plus que ferme que j'exerce sur son bras. Elle fronce les sourcils.

"Dis à Ms. Granger," Dit-elle d'une voix douce, à peine audible à cause des hurlements qui servaient de toile de fond, « de quitter notre maison, et ce_ immédiatement_. »

C'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, et de me tourner vers Hermione alors que ma femme continue à parler rapidement.

"Et dis-lui d'emmener Mr. Potter avec elle. Je ne veux plus de ce fou dans notre maison, il fait peur à Rene et tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec lui ; presque autant qu'avec cette femme. Elle est venue ici chaque jour depuis que tu as ramené Mr. Potter au Manoir, et je suis fatiguée de la voir. »

Mes yeux se plantent dans ceux de Wilone ; dans sa rage, ils ont foncé et sont maintenant d'une couleur boueuse. Je la regarde, puis décide que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. Je la pousse et me dirige vers Hermione, l'aidant à se relever. Je me demande même si elle attendait que je l'aide.

Alors qu'Hermione termine de se redresser, j'entends Wilone grogner. Elle pointe un doigt accusateur vers moi, mais je l'ignore. Je me tourne vers la porte, entendant les cris s'approcher. Je me demande comment la fillette a su sortir de son lit d'enfant, si c'est là que ma femme l'avait laissée – elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour la laisser seule n'importe où. Cependant, le ton menaçant de Wilone me force à porter toute mon attention sur elle.

"J'ai supporté ton abus, chéri; je l'ai supporté pendant les cinq dernières années, et j'en ai assez. Tu m'as laissée dans le noir, et tu me forces à sortir pour ne pas avoir à me supporter chaque matin. »

Soudainement, j'ai l'impression qu'un clou émoussé s'enfonce dans ma gorge alors que j'essaie de former une phrase cohérente. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son discours me surprend ; peut-être est-ce que je croyais qu'elle n'était pas intelligente pendant tout ce temps.

« Je sais exactement à quoi tu as joué toutes ces années. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, et tu n'as jamais non plus aimé notre fille. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour te convaincre d'avoir un enfant. Mais je me suis convaincue que, si je m'accrochais, un jour tu me verrais, et qu'un jour, tu me_ voudrais_, à la place de simplement m'utiliser. »

Wilone ricane, me regardant avec dégoût. Les cris continuent, brisant le silence. « Mais j'ai vu comment tu le regardais ; c'est moi que tu devrais regarder de cette manière. Tu le contemples, tu vénères chaque centimètre de son être, le regardant durant des heures et des heures, comme si c'était une pièce de musée qui avait attiré l'attention d'un historien. »

"Mais il est fragile, et si tu le touches, tu sais qu'il va tomber en pièces, Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Veux-tu te pencher et remettre ensemble les fragments d'un homme brisé ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu veux, je te quitte ; je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. »

Je sens le doute s'insinuer en moi, me serrant l'estomac. Pourtant, ça devrait être un choix simple à faire. Ma femme est comme mon ombre, et elle me connaît dans chaque détail. Elle sait très bien que je hais briser la routine ; je sais qu'elle ne m'aurait pas présenté sa décision sans l'utiliser contre moi. Même si elle n'a jamais été élève à Poudlard, elle est une Serpentard, et rien d'autre.

Avec cette pensée, je vois la réponse, et je ris presque de moi-même pour avoir été si aveugle. C'est simple, et je la regarde d'un air neutre en avançant vers elle avec mes mains derrière mon dos. Les hurlements continuent, mais maintenant, Wilone sourit avec un air victorieux. Je sens qu'Hermione retient son souffle, mais je commence à parler avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Wilone, ne vois-tu pas à quel point cette décision est facile pour moi ? C'est un simple choix entre mon amour et ma compagne, et il est assez facile de savoir qui d'entre vous deux je vais choisir. »

"Ton amour," murmure Wilone.

"Mon amour, vois-tu, comprendrait pourquoi je le laisse, car il m'aime et veut ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Ma compagne, deviendrait dégoûtée, jalouse et me demanderait de me rappeler qui est important pour moi. »

Wilone perd son sourire, et je vois qu'elle est confuse.

« Et entre les deux options, je choisirais d'être avec la personne qui est la mieux préparée à me voir partir. »

Je m'approche d'elle, et me penche pour que mes lèvres soient à seulement quelques millimètres de son front.

« Et maintenant, » je murmure, alors que Wilone s'approche légèrement. Je recule avant qu'elle me touche, « Je te dis adieu. »

Le sourire victorieux de ma femme a disparu, remplacé par une affreuse grimace, et elle est blanche comme un drap. Je continue à me dire que c'est une décision évidente, mais je sens le doute s'insinuer de plus en plus profondément en moi, tordant mon estomac. Mon assurance a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et je dois me dire que je ne peux pas la laisser me manipuler plus longtemps, et qu'elle peut partir si elle n'aime pas ce que je fais. Mais je n'aime pas plus qu'elle ce que je suis en train de faire, et je crains déjà que mon choix ne soit pas le meilleur.

Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas me supplier de la garder. Elle ne serait pas la bienvenue dans mes bras, elle ne l'a jamais été. Ses mains serrent le tissu de sa robe. Elle brise notre contact visuel et s'éloigne, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je la vois s'arrêter, et je fronce les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi elle reste là. Je regarde Hermione, et je remarque que ses yeux sont grand ouverts, sa bouche entrouverte dans un air de surprise. Elle me lance un regard, et forme le mot «_ Rene_ » avec sa bouche. Je réalise que les cris se sont arrêtés – Rene devait s'être endormie pendant la dispute.

Je demande silencieusement à Hermione si elle sait ce qui est arrive, quand j'entends la porte du salon s'ouvrir, suivi du cri strident de Wilone. Le son est soudain et perce mes tympans. Je frissonne, me tournant pour voir ce qui se passe.

Je suis secoué, j'ai l'impression que l'on vient de me lancer un Doloris, ma peau semble se détacher de moi pour me laisser comme nu, laissant un million d'éclats de verre me couper. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me mange de l'intérieur pour sortir de mon corps, arrachant douloureusement mon cœur de sa place et le déchirant en lambeaux avec ses incisives. De la lave commence à remplir ma tête et, quand j'essaie de bouger, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a du plomb accroché à mes doigts et mes pieds, me forçant à rester en place.

Tu es là, avec Rene dans tes bras. Elle dort, et ton visage saigne ; elle a dû se débattre et te griffer. Wilone te regarde, immobile, la bouche ouverte pour un cri resté pris dans sa gorge. Ses yeux sont exorbités par la peur, mais tu ne la vois pas. Tes bras serrent Rene si fort qu'elle ne doit même pas être capable de respirer, et je suis enragé ; tu ne voudrais pas être si près de cette fillette si tu savais qui elle est. Je te regarde baisser les yeux pour la contempler, je vois tes yeux s'éclairer, et je sens soudainement que tout ce qui est en moi explose.

Je commence à m'approcher de toi – tu n'es pas suppose regarder personne comme ça; tu n'es supposé voir personne sauf _moi_. Aucune fille ne devrait être regardée comme cela, spécialement pas une gâtée et impure comme Rene. Je veux l'arracher de tes bras, pour que tu me regardes, pour t'amener à me voir.

Mais Wilone réalise ce qui se passe, et elle te regarde avec un regard empli de haine. Elle voit que c'est sa fille dans tes bras, et te la reprend. Elle ne se retourne pas et sort précipitamment de la pièce, et la dernière chose que je vois est sa jupe qui flotte derrière elle dans le cadre de la porte.

Je te regarde, espérant que tu me voies, maintenant que Rene est partie. Hermione essaie de me retenir, mais je m'approche de toi, et je réalise que tu parcours la pièce des yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose. Rapidement tes yeux vagabondent vers la direction que Wilone et Rene avaient prise, et deviennent à nouveau foncés. Pourtant, ce n'est pas la même noirceur de confusion et d'aveuglement que celle qui couvrait tes yeux la première fois que je t'ai revu. C'est autre chose, et je frissonne car je connais très bien ce regard. C'est le même regard que m'a lancé mon père quand j'ai refusé de tuer un innocent ; c'était le même regard que m'a lancé ma mère quand j'ai tué mon père. C'est le regard que je t'aurais lancé si, dix ans auparavant, tu m'avais dit que tu partais. C'est le regard que tu lances maintenant à Rene, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

C'est le regard de la trahison.

Je finis de serer les sangles, mon regard t'examinant alors que tu es immobile, étendu sur le lit. Je me demande pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire, pourquoi tu m'as laissé te transporter en haut. Pas que je voulais te porter ; j'aurais bien pu t'emmener à l'aide d'un _mobilicorpus_, mais Hermione a insisté, disant que la magie pouvait peser dans la balance. En d'autres mots, elle disait que tu serais devenu complètement fou. Mais tu l'es déjà.

Je regarde tes yeux glisser vers la fenêtre. Ils sont plus pâles qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été depuis ton arrivée au Manoir. Je me demande ce qui a apporté un tel changement. Tu ne marmonnes plus, et, même si je suis reconnaissant pour le silence, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Et je déteste ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

Je déteste être seul à nouveau. D'accord, j'ai abandonné Wilone, mais être seul sans une autre moitié est quelque chose que j'ai essayé d'éviter. En m'asseyant dans la chaise près de ton lit, je secoue la tête avec dégoût. Tu m'as volé mon indépendance quand nous étions plus jeunes, me la prenant comme un mendiant prendrait du pain de mon panier pendant que je ne regarde pas. Saleté sans mérite. Mais, contrairement au mendiant, tu m'as pris quelque chose que je ne serai jamais capable de remplacer ; quelque chose que je ne veux pas essayer de remplacer.

Je suis confus, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne suis pas supposé regretter le départ de Wilone. Je ne suis pas supposé me sentir perdu. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un miroitement de sable au loin, un espoir soudain pour une terre sèche m'emplit, mais je me rends compte que c'est seulement le soleil qui fait miroiter l'océan qui m'entoure. Je veux laisser l'eau me laver et me noyer. J'ai besoin de me reposer, de me laisser flotter vers ma propre destruction.

Je me sens faible. Les Malfoy ne sont pas supposés se sentir faibles.

Je frotte mes yeux, essayant de fuir le mal de tête qui menace de venir me torturer. Je subis déjà assez de tortures, toi, à savoir, et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir à en endurer plus.

J'ouvre mes yeux pour te voir fermer les tiens lentement. Ta poitrine se soulève et redescend lentement, à un rythme régulier. Dans la faible lumière qui brille à travers les fenêtres ouvertes, ton visage a une expression paisible, et tu sembles… réel. Tu es plus que réel, en fait ; on dirait que tu as été ici toutes ces années, comme si tu appartenais au monde que tu as laissé derrière.

Quand tu dors, tu es presque normal. C'est la première fois que je te vois dormir, et tu donnes l'impression d'être sain d'esprit, pendant que mon regard mémorise les détails de ton visage. J'avais oublié que tu avais un grain de beauté derrière l'oreille droite, mais maintenant je ma rappelle comment je m'asseyais derrière toi pour embrasser et lécher cet endroit, triomphant quand j'entendais un gémissement s'échapper de tes lèvres.

Mais je me tourmente en me rappelant tous ces sentiments ressentis à ton égard, alors j'essaie de bloquer le cours de mes pensées. Quand tu te retournes dans ton sommeil, exposant ta nuque, j'ai à nouveau l'impression que je me noie, et je me sens plus faible que jamais. Mes bras font mal comme au Ministère, le jour où on t'a trouvé, et je me sens glisser de mon siège. Je me retrouve à genoux à côté de ton lit.

Il n'y a personne d'autre ici, me dis-je. Personne ne va savoir, sauf moi, et même si tu te réveilles, tu ne comprendrais pas ce qui se passe. J'en ai besoin, je me rappelle, j'ai besoin d'une consolation, et si te toucher m'apporte quelque chose, j'ai une bonne raison.

Mes doigts se tendent pour effleurer ta peau, glissant au dessus de l'endroit que je désire tant toucher. Mais j'hésite, et quand j'entends un oiseau pousser son cri dehors, je bondis vers l'arrière, tombant sur le sol. Ma respiration est rapide, et j'essaie de la calmer en secouant la tête. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Que fais-je donc là, essayant de te toucher ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle j'aurais le droit de penser que je peux le faire, même si c'est seulement une innocente caresse sur la nuque.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et je me maudis d'être surpris assis sur le plancher. Les Malfoy ne sont pas vus sur le plancher, et encore moins près de ton lit. Je devrais être debout, à une distance considérable, t'observant d'un air neutre. Je devrais peut-être même ricaner ; je ne devrais pas me sentir faible au point de vouloir te toucher.

Je ne devrais pas être ici du tout.

« Malfoy. »

Je grogne intérieurement, lançant un regard furieux par dessus mon épaule tout en me levant. Je ne me retourne pas pour lui faire face, dans la lumière qui diminue.

"Oui, Weasley?"

"Il va bien."

Je fronce les sourcils à cette déclaration et me retourne. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'il est entré sans permission, et je le regarde d'un air désapprobateur. J'aurais pensé qu'il avait dit sa dernière phrase comme une question, pas comme une affirmation. Ça me frappe de le voir là, debout, plus pathétique que jamais.

"Je présume que tu parles de Potter, Weasley. Oui, il - »

Weasley grimace. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Malfoy. On dirait que tu penses trop, et ça te donne l'air constipé."

"Encore des remarques enfantines? Les choses ne changent pas tant que ça en dix ans, n'est-ce pas, Weasley? Ton immaturité en est un parfait exemple. »

Weasley ne bronche même pas, et je dois admirer sa maîtrise de soi alors qu'il prend plusieurs grandes respirations. Non, en fait, je ne l'admire pas ; j'anticipe son prochain coup. Il est silencieux pour quelques minutes, et j'ai l'intention de lui dire de quitter la pièce quand il commence à parler.

"Hermione veut savoir comment il a fait pour sortir d'ici."

"Si je dis 'il s'est détaché lui-même' ? »

« Improbable. »

« Ah… mais c'est pourtant la vérité. »

Weasley fronce les sourcils. « Il est… incapable de faire ça, Malfoy. »

Je me demande pourquoi il ne t'appelle pas par ton nom.

"Mais il l'a fait."

Il y a un silence. "Tu veux que je parte, et c'est pour ça que tu réponds de la sorte. »

« Quelle brillante déduction. »

"Je n'aime pas être ici, tu sais."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu venu?"

« Parce que… »

J'attends.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

J'attends encore.

« Malfoy, je te hais. »

Je roule des yeux "Merlin, c'est seulement ça ? Je croyais que tu allais me confier une horrible affaire avec ma femme. Ex-femme, en fait. »

Weasley se renfrogne, mais continue comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

« Je te hais, mais tu es la seule personne qui peut m'aider. »

Je regarde Weasley avec un air interrogateur, inclinant la tête. Je me demande encore pourquoi il ne parle pas de toi en disant ton nom, mais n'ose pas formuler la question. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, et je veux être prêt à répliquer s'il le faut.

Mais il se tourne et ouvre la porte de la chambre, regardant derrière lui brièvement.

« Je sais que tu vas prendre soin de lui. »

Je croise les bras, ennuyé. « Je crois bien que c'est ce que j'ai dit que j'allais faire. »

Weasley a l'audace de secouer la tête. « Je me fiche de ce que tu nous a dit à tous, ou de ce que tu as dit à Hermione. Je ne t'aurais pas cru si je n'avais pas entendu ce que tu lui as dit. » Il regarde derrière mon épaule avec insistance et je résiste à la tentation de te contempler dans ton sommeil.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Weasley. »

Je veux lui arracher sa tête ; il semble simplement incapable d'arrêter de la secouer.

"Prends… prends seulement soin de lui, Malfoy."

Weasley sort et ferme la porte doucement, me laissant bouche bée. Je veux crier et lui rappeler que ce n'est pas mon travail. Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami, et encore moins ta nounou. Je ne suis pas supposé de surveiller comme une gardienne surveille un nouveau-né, et je ne veux pas être pris avec toi. Je commence à me sentir faible à nouveau.

Le silence est mystérieux, maintenant. Je commence à me demander pourquoi Weasley est persuadé que je vais prendre soin de toi. Le ton de sa voix me mortifie ; il avait l'air persuadé que j'allais m'occuper de toi avec affection. Presque comme si il savait que nous avons déjà été ensemble. Mais je ne sais pas sur quoi il peut baser de telles hypothèses. Je n'irai pas chercher pour une évidence.

Je soupire. Je viens de passer une journée infernale, presque aussi pire que la journée de ton retour. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour sortir de ton lit, mais à voir ta chambre quand je t'y ai ramené, la seule hypothèse plausible est que tu t'es simplement détaché et tu es sorti de la pièce. Mais c'est impossible, comme Weasley venait de le dire. Peut-être était-ce Rene qui t'avait détachée, mais elle était supposée être dans son lit.

Je m'effondre sur la chaise près de ton lit. Je ne veux plus avoir à penser. J'ai donné assez dans les dernières semaines, je ne veux pas avoir à donner ma santé mentale en plus. Je me sens épuisé et il n'y a rien au monde qui puisse possiblement me donner l'énergie de me lever pour sortir de ta chambre.

Il y a un bruit de froissement de draps, et je me dis que tu es inconfortable. Tu continues à bouger, et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise ; tu étais silencieux, avant, et peut-être as-tu un problème. Peut-être devrais-je m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Mais ma tête est trop lourde pour être soulevée et je soupire encore une fois. J'espère que la lumière du jour va bientôt s'affaiblir et me laisser me reposer. Peut-être que le sommeil effacerait ma lassitude.

Les bruissements arrêtent je suis presque soulagée. Mais j'entends des pas, et je redresse la tête alors que mes yeux s'agrandissent avec surprise. Je veux reculer et disparaître pour que tu ne me voies pas. Tes yeux sont fixés sur les miens, et ils sont verts ; un vrai vert, comme de l'herbe et des émeraudes et de l'envie.

Tu fais quelques pas hésitants vers moi, et les draps se détachent de tes jambes. J'avais raison ; tu es capable d'une certaine façon de défaire les sangles qui te maintiennent sur ton lit. Si j'avais été capable de penser, je me serais rappelé de les barrer magiquement, mais il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, je suis incapable de réfléchir de façon sensée.

Je veux te parler, te dire de rester loin de moi, mais si je parle, tu ne vas pas entendre. Si je parle je peux te fâcher, et je ne veux pas d'un fou furieux en liberté dans ma maison.

Tu t'approches et j'agrippe les côtés de ma chaise. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas distrait comme toutes les autres fois avant ? Tu as été calme récemment, mais ça, ce n'est pas naturel, ce n'est pas juste. Tu es _normal_, comme si tu avais été vivant tout ce temps.

Je m'enfonce encore plus dans ma chaise. Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Pourquoi suis-je celui qui doit endurer ces tortures ? Pourquoi es-tu ici, et pourquoi es-tu si _vivant_?

Tu es maintenant debout devant moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas attaché dans le lit ? Encore une fois, je me sens désarmé et faible. De la même façon que quand nous étions plus jeune.

Tu étires ton bras. J'essaie de m'éloigner, mais tu avances lentement mais sûrement et je ne peux pas reculer plus.

Je mords ma lèvre et ferme les yeux. Je suis si faible ; mon père m'aurait tué s'il m'avait un jour vu comme cela.

Des doigts rugueux éraflent ma joue. Je tressaillis, et la souffrance est si intense que je crois saigner. Le contact continue dans mon cou, m'égratignant. C'est si douloureux d'être assis ici et de te laisser continuer. Tu ne devrais pas me toucher ; je ne t'en ai pas donné la permission. Mais tu n'entendrais pas mes avertissements, et tu n'entendrais pas mes supplications. Je veux que ça finisse.

Il y a un son, semblable à celui du gravier quand une voiture roule dessus. C'est aussi atroce que ta main sur mon visage, et je sens la douleur s'infiltrer en moi. Ma poitrine est brûlante et j'agonise. J'ouvre mes yeux pour voir une tache trouble de noir contre la lumière qui diminue.

Le son est encore là, et il me déchire. Je ne t'ai pas entendu parler depuis des années, je ne t'ai pas entendu dire ça depuis une éternité.

« _À moi._ »

Peut-être vais-je me permettre d'être faible, si tu le dis encore une fois.

**Note de la traductrice** : Mon dieu, je croyais pas que c'était si long de traduire une fic… enfin, j'ai trouvé ça très agréable! N'ayez pas peur de laisser une review, tant pour donner votre avis sur la traduction que sur l'histoire. -**PleaForPeace**


	2. Lassitude

**Disclaimer **: L'histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations qui appartiennent et ont été créées par JK Rowling, par de nombreuses maisons d'édition incluant Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Brothers et autres.

**Auteure **: serinamalfoy

**Note de la traductrice** : Hey, tous! Voici le deuxième volet de Dwindling Pieces. Je vais donc m'armer de courage et commencer… On se revoit à la fin du chap, d'ac? Ah, oui, en passant, cette partie est plutôt axée sur Ron et Hermione et euh… c'est ça là.

**Dwindling Pieces**

**Seconde partie : Lassitude**

Elle sent son abdomen se contracter, les muscles de son estomac se serrer, puis se détendre douloureusement. Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui s'est échappé de sa bouche, elle pleure de douleur et de dégoût. Malgré ses muscles qui protestent, elle s'asseoit sur le sol, souhaitant qu'il y ait des bras pour l'entourer et la rassurer, pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule, roulée en boule sur le plancher. Elle se demande vaguement pourquoi elle est rouge de chaleur, étendue contre le froid, mais les coups qui sont frappés sur sa tête et ses côtes semblent plus importants que de telles pensées.

« Ron… » parvient-elle à articuler. Aucune réponse.

Tout son corps est secoué, ses doigts tremblent. Une sonnerie stridente retentit et elle retient avec peine un sanglot. Elle secoue la tête, essayant en vain de se débarrasser du bruit.

Mais il y a un autre son, encore plus orageux que ses pensées et la sonnerie. Il est aigu et grave à la fois, tranquillisant.

Elle entrouvre les yeux, et regarde autour d'elle en chancelant. Il y a une lumière blanche et aveuglante devant des tuiles d'un vert pastel. Sa vision est seulement assez claire pour reconnaître les formes de la toilette et de l'évier. Elle relève légèrement la tête, tentant de se souvenir de l'origine du son.

Elle l'entend à nouveau, et regarde l'évier. Elle devine le robinet et la goutte qui avait dû tomber.

_Ploc._

Elle sait que Draco va avoir un accès de colère quand il va découvrir que la plomberie de sa maison n'est pas parfaite. L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur son visage et elle ferme les yeux.

Elle se demande comment va Draco. Il semblait assez peu heureux à l'idée d'emmener Harry à sa chambre. Elle avait voulu le suivre, mais Ron avait choisi ce moment précis pour entrer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir, et elle lui avait raconté à contrecoeur ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait voulu aller voir comment Harry allait, mais Ron l'avait obligée à rester en bas. Elle sait qu'il ne veut pas voir Draco, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était se dire qu'il agissait comme un enfant. Il jouait le rôle de son insensible meilleur ami, pas celui de son mari. Elle avait grogné de frustration, et décidé de lui rendre la pareille.

_Ploc._

"Pourquoi lui fais-tu confiance, Hermione?", avait-il demandé.

« Parce que c'est mon _ami_, Ron. En général, on fait confiance à nos amis. Mais tu ne sembles pas réussir quand je suis près de lui ! »

Ron ignora sa réplique. « Et lui, il te fait confiance? »

C'est à ce moment que son estomac a commencé à donner l'impression qu'il avait été infecté au plomb – celui empoisonné qui a déjà été utilisé pour faire des tuyaux. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais elle s'est immédiatement sentie nauséeuse. Elle avait dit à Ron que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des enfantillages, et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains la plus proche.

_Ploc. _

Maintenant, elle est là, couchée sur le plancher de tuiles, faible d'avoir rendu tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle se demande pourquoi elle est malade. Hermione ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques semaines, depuis le retour de Harry. Elle ne croit pas être malade à cause de la question de Ron; c'était simplement arrivé au mauvais moment.

_Ploc._

Pauvre Harry. Elle se rappelle comment Draco avait dit qu'il aiderait personnellement à la guérison de Harry. Il n'allait pas seulement fournir l'argent, il allait aussi lui réapprendre ce dont il avait besoin. C'était pendant un moment de faiblesse, quand il était déchiré entre son travail et ses émotions. La fragilité de Draco n'avait pas échappé à Hermione ; il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle sait qu'il ne dort pas et ne mange pas. Il est consumé par ses pensées durant la journée qu'il ne considère plus ses besoins physiques.

_Ploc._

Harry avait été un coup dur pour les nerfs de Draco, et Hermione en connaît les conséquences. C'était déjà arrivé auparavant, même si elle n'était pas encore amie avec Draco. Tard un soir, il y a des années de cela, Harry était venu la voir et lui avait simplement demandé de surveiller Draco. Il voulait que Draco soit en sécurité, et ça avait apeuré Hermione. Elle avait remarqué ses disparitions nocturnes à Poudlard, les regards échangés, et l'enthousiasme intensifié des deux garçons à commencer des batailles. Elle s'était même demandée si, pendant cette période, ils s'étaient battus seulement pour pouvoir toucher l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle eût réalisé que Harry était parti, elle avait couru trouver Draco. Il était là, sur l'herbe. Il le savait, lui aussi, et quand il l'avait regardée, Hermione n'avait vu que du vide. Elle se rappelle son envie de hurler, car Draco n'était pas simplement impassible, il était vide.

_Ploc._

« Il est parti. »

Silence.

"Il n'est jamais parti sans me dire au revoir."

« Alors, c'est vrai ? »

« Que l'on était ensemble ? »

Silence.

"Chaque moment que l'on passe séparés prouve que l'on ne l'est plus."

_Ploc._

Il y avait eu de la faiblesse à ce moment, dansant autour du jeune homme comme ces particules de poussière que l'on ne peut voir qu'à la lumière du soleil. Draco n'avait jamais été de ceux qui montrent leurs émotions, mais dans un moment si désespéré… oui. Hermione n'avait su que faire, elle avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, sans parler de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle a eu plus peur pour Draco que pour Harry. Elle savait à ce moment que Harry prendrait soin de lui, mais était tout de même étonnée d'avoir si peu réagi à cette disparition. Hermione n'avait pas pensé qu'il reviendrait, car elle savait que son ami avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre ; quelque chose de différent de ce qu'il avait. Harry n'avait pas besoin de publicité, d'éloges ou de gloire. Il n'avait pas non plus eu besoin du sang d'un millier de morts son dos. Sachant cela, Hermione avait pu passer à autre chose.

Elle aurait seulement voulu que Ron et Draco fassent de même.

_Ploc._

Elle aurait souhaité ne pas voir la réaction de Draco durant les premiers jours, ni durant les premières années. Il y avait la coquille vide de Draco Malfoy, qui avait été réduit à néant par la disparition de son rival. Elle l'avait évité après cette première rencontre, mais n'avait pas réussi à faire de même avec Ron. Il était comme Draco ; il agissait comme si sa vie pris fin le jour du départ de Harry. Il ne croyait pas que Harry allait bien, ou qu'il avait voulu partir. Ron était égoïste et voulait que Harry revienne.

Mais elle avait aussi été égoïste ; les deux garçons étaient des squelettes fragiles qu'elle n'avait pas voulu transporter, qu'elle avait évité aussi souvent que possible. Elle avait bien supporté le départ de Harry, mais ce qu'il avait laissé derrière était trop pour elle. Les gens avaient besoin d'aide et de réconfort, et la communauté sorcière avait besoin de récupérer après la fin de la guerre. De plus, tous voulaient savoir ou était passé leur Héros, et elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner.

_Ploc. _

Mais tout cela avait semblé hors sujet après quelques semaines, Hermione avait toujours pensé d'elle-même qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance, et elle avait respecté la promesse faite à Harry. Elle observait Draco tous les jours, et réalisa qu'après avoir surmonté le choc, il était incapable de prendre une seule décision rationnelle. Sa vie après Poudlard n'était que recherche. Il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour retrouver Harry, et quand ses ressources s'épuisèrent, Hermione l'avait vu faire des études de loi et apprendre plus, créant de nouvelles connexions, apprenant de nouvelles façons de manipuler les gens et demander au ministère une recherche plus approfondie.

Il n'avait plus de passion. Draco Malfoy avait été connu comme quelqu'un d'intense dans sa colère, mais tout cela avait disparu. Sa détermination s'était amenuisée, même s'il était resté aussi entêté qu'à son habitude. Hermione avait souhaité, avec un étrange espoir, qu'une de ses caractéristiques lui resterait ; que sa haine le ferait avancer à pleine vitesse, à la place de le laisser au neutre.

Elle l'avait vu tous le jours, son travail dans le département de recherche de la firme étant son seul succès dans tout ce désordre. Honnêtement, pense-t-elle, l'emploi est aussi intéressant que la reproduction des méduses australes en Antarctique (), peu importe le fait qu'elle passait la journée le nez dans des livres. Elle n'avait jamais voulu travailler là, mais chaque jour elle se rappelle sa promesse et endure l'ennui.

_Ploc. _

Mais il y avait et il y a encore des jours ou elle souhaite pouvoir s'échapper pour aller à sa maison, à la maison qu'elle partage avec Ron. Elle croit que la maison est une libération, ou du moins qu'elle devrait l'être. Pourtant, durant ses premières années de mariage, Hermione n'avait jamais voulu retourner chez elle. Sa maison n'avait jamais été une libération. C'était simplement un autre emploi ; le mariage était une autre carrière. Elle arriverait à une maison vide et sombre, et passerait la plupart de ses nuits à chercher son mari.

C'est avec horreur qu'elle l'a trouvé pour la première fois dans un pub. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer, mais avait fini par réaliser qu'elle ne le trouverait nulle part ailleurs.

L'expression "noyer sa peine", Ron la prenait au pied de la lettre. Il avait commencé à acheter de la boisson avec l'argent qu'il gagnait en jouant pour les Canons de Chudley, faisant des trous dans ses poches en très peu de temps. Il ne ressentait pas le succès et la fierté qu'il aurait du ressentir en jouant pour son équipe préférée. Hermione réalisa bien assez vite qu'il ne jouait pas pour son amour du Quidditch, mais pour son amour des nuits passées dans un pub.

_Ploc._

Hermione avait essayé d'empêcher Ron d'aller dans des pubs tous les soirs. Il avait remarqué et développé l'habitude de changer de pub chaque nuit, sans ordre précis. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de l'arrêter, même après le renvoi de Ron des Canons. Elle ne l'avait pas empêché de se trouver de nouveaux emplois. Elle s'était demandée de nombreuses fois ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais elle n'avait pas trouvé de réponse autre que de le laisser faire.

Elle s'était sentie si inutile, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver solution à son problème, comme elle le faisait à Poudlard. Alors le soir, elle revenait à la maison et s'endormait en pleurant. Elle était incapable d'attendre son mari.

_Ploc. _

Maintenant, elle n'a plus ce problème. Même si Ron ne passe plus toutes ses soirées au pub, quand Hermione ne veut pas aller chez elle, elle reste en ville et va passer la nuit dans l'appartement de Draco. Maintenant que Harry est au Manoir, elle passe fréquemment plusieurs jours sans revenir chez elle. Wilone partie, elle a décidé de rester encore plus longtemps. Elle sait que Draco aura besoin d'elle.

_Ploc._

Le robinet va la rendre folle si elle ne sort pas tout de suite. Hermione se lève avec peine. Tout tourne autour d'elle, et elle ferme les yeux pour reprendre son équilibre. Elle se demande pourquoi tout ce qui l'entoure semble sens dessus dessous, pourquoi tout semble tourbillonner. Hermione était allée voir une Médicomage, mais on lui avait dit qu'elle était en parfaite condition. Quand elle sent le tournoiement stopper, elle traverse le hall et se dirige vers les escaliers.

Les portraits ignorent Hermione, et les corridors l'enveloppent dans un silence mystérieux et pressurisé. Elle se sent suffoquer, seule dans ces passages sans fin. Il est parfois difficile d'oublier que cette maison avait déjà appartenu à un homme qui haïssait les gens comme elle. Quelquefois, elle imagine qu'il y a un piège à chaque coin, que quelqu'un cherche sa mort. Soulagée de se trouver devant la porte de la chambre de Harry, elle attrape la poignée de porte. Le morceau d'argent est encore chaud, et elle a un léger saut.

Hermione se demande qui vient d'entrer. Draco était monté avec Harry il y a une éternité. Quelqu'un d'autre a dû entrer.

Ron.

Hermione pousse la porte, espérant trouver son mari. Elle croit que sa maladie lui donne envie de voir Ron, pour se détendre dans la seule parcelle de normalité qu'elle peut trouver à sa vie. Elle met un moment avant de réaliser que la seule personne qui peut lui donner cette sensation de soulagement est Draco, et même lui y arrive à peine.

Hermione secoue la tête avec irritation. Comment peut-elle espérer quelque chose de normal à un tel moment ?

L'irritation commence à devenir de la douleur, et elle blâme Harry. Elle commence à penser que s'il n'était pas parti, sa vie ne serait pas un fiasco, et son mariage non plus. S'il n'était jamais revenu, Draco ne serait pas pris dans tout cela, et elle ne croirait pas que tout pourrait redevenir normal. La colère monte, infectieuse comme une maladie étrangère, et, peu importe à quel point elle tente de la combattre, elle continue à s'étendre comme une fièvre mystérieuse rampant dans ses veines. Hermione sait qu'elle ne devrait pas être fâchée, mais elle n'y peut rien. Elle ne devrait pas blâmer Harry, mais elle ne peut penser à aucun autre bouc émissaire pour le moment.

Mais comment peut-elle penser tant de mal de son ami? Il n'est pas en état d'être blâmé, et n'avait-elle pas été d'accord avec son choix durant les dix années précédentes ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione ferme ses yeux et se force à penser rationnellement. Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry. Harry est son ami, et elle est heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est la compagnie de quelqu'un; Draco, ou même son mari. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, car soudainement elle recommence à se sentir étourdie. Elle prend encore quelques inspirations avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Hermione regarde dans la pièce depuis le seuil de la porte, et réalise qu'elle est vide. Sur le lit de Harry, il n'y a que des draps froissés et pêle-mêle, et elle ne peut rien voir d'autre, mis à part le dos du grand fauteuil. Sa colère se dissipe, et Hermione se sent confuse. Elle fait quelques pas vers l'avant, et réalise qu'elle n'aurait pas dû entrer. Un tremblement de peur agite son corps lorsqu'elle voit la tête de Harry dépasser au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil. En un instant, il ne regarde plus la chaise, mais transperce Hermione de son regard émeraude. Cette dernière commence à trembler violemment, se sentant mise à nue par le regard insistant de Harry.

Pourquoi tremble-t-elle? N'était-il pas son ami? Elle ne devrait pas être terrifiée. Harry n'est pas assez sain pour la voir. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui fait croire à Hermione que ce n'est plus vrai. Il se lève, son regard toujours fixé sur la jeune femme.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent lorsque Harry s'avance légèrement, tout son corps maintenant vers elle. Alors qu'il s'approche, Hermione ne peut plus nier sa peur. Elle a l'impression que sa seule personne la draine de toute son énergie, et comme de l'eau elle s'évapore de son système. Elle se sent desséchée, et tombe sur le plancher froid.

Sa tête repose près des pieds de Harry, et elle se tourne légèrement pour regarder son ami. Il semble plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Mais elle n'en est pas certaine, et ses yeux se ferment. Ses paupières ne peuvent plus rester ouvertes, et sa tête tourne sur le côté. Elle perd conscience de ce qui l'entoure.

Malgré tout, elle peut entendre les pas de Harry sur la moquette, puis un son venant du fauteuil.

Elle entend cette voix familière parler, dire un nom.

« Harry ? »

La dernière chose dont Hermione se rappelle est de s'être dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu Draco dire son nom avant.

Certains appellent cette sensation de la fougue. D'autres ne peuvent que difficilement la supporter, mais souffrent encore pour la ressentir à nouveau. Pour Ron, elle est comme revenir à la maison, consommant le liquide en gorgées rapide et âcres. Il y a l'adrénaline qui monte quand le liquide frappe le fond de sa gorge, pareille à cette anticipation qu'il sent lorsqu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée, se demandant si quelqu'un va être à la maison pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis il se détend, laissant le fluide familier couler dans sa gorge pour aller rejoindre son estomac, apaisant. C'est familier, comme être dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'un aime, et quand le breuvage se niche dans son abdomen, Ron se rappelle la sensation du thé réchauffant son estomac après une longue journée de travail.

Le verre frappe le comptoir de bois, et il en demande un autre, se sentant déplorable. Il a l'impression de nager dans la mer de la bière et de la douleur, et il ne connaît qu'un moyen de s'en sauver : s'y noyer.

Il n'aime pas se noyer dans la douleur, mais peu importe l'endroit ou il va, il la trouve. Il y a de la douleur au boulot, où il n'a pas de passion pour une carrière. Il cherche un nouveau travail chaque semaine, seulement pour être renvoyé encore une fois. On lui dit qu'il a des problèmes avec les responsabilités, et qu'il a besoin de développer sa persévérance et son endurance.

La douleur s'enveloppe dans les objets qu'il utilise au quotidien. Le balai contre le mur lui rappelle les heures passées à voler autour du terrain de Quidditch avec Harry. Le jeu d'échec sur la table basse est un cadeau de Harry. Les blagues qu'il raconte lui rappellent le rire de Harry. Les photos sur les murs, la Gazette du Sorcier – tout rappelle Harry.

Il y a de la douleur à la maison, aussi. Il n'y a jamais sa femme pour l'accueillir, seulement le fantôme d'un enfant qui subsiste sur les murs d'une chambre dans laquelle il aurait grandi. Il y a tant de chagrin dans cette chambre. Quand Hermione n'est pas là, il entre dans la pièce et regarde les murs. Il se couche sur le plancher et se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une vie pareille. Il se demande pourquoi il n'y a pas un enfant sur le plancher avec lui, sautillant et criant « Papa, papa, montre moi à voler ! »

Avait-il fait un choix dans le passé qui l'avait privé de bonheur? Il ne sait pas, et sent une rage infinie s'emparer lentement de lui. Comme de l'huile bouillante, elle mord chaque surface qu'elle touche. Une fois de temps en temps tout cela explose, et un torrent de douleur et de colère s'empare de lui.

La seule façon qu'il connaît pour calmer sa rage est de lui en donner une autre de sa sorte.

L'alcool, se dit Ron, est une boisson d'homme fâché. Pour tuer la fureur, la nourrir avec de la fureur. Comme le principe d'annulation qu'Hermione pratiquait dans ses problèmes d'Arithmancie. S'il veut se débarrasser d'un problème, il en trouve un autre qui lui est égal.

Ron saisit le verre que lui tend le barman et le vide en un mouvement rapide. Il savoure à nouveau la familiarité de la sensation dans sa gorge.

Parfois, il se demande s'il boit simplement pour combattre la colère qui bout en lui. Ça n'a pas de sens. Il s'enfonce dans son siège et dépose le verre. Il boit pour combattre la colère il le sait, mais Ron n'est-il pas fâché à cause de sa vie qui va dans le mauvais sens, à cause de sa femme qui est fâchée contre lui ?

Et pourquoi Hermione est-elle fâchée contre lui ?

Une vague image se forme dans l'esprit de Ron, et celui-ci s'accroche à elle pour la déterrer complètement de sa mémoire.

Ron se rappelle d'une nuit, Presque cinq ans auparavant. Il était à ce point dans sa vie ou il avait tenté de dédier sa vie au travail. Il s'était entraîné durant d'innombrables soirées pour être accepté dans une équipe de Quidditch. Même si Hermione travaillait, il sentait le besoin de contribuer aux revenus lui-même, pour se sentir utile.

Il avait éventuellement été accepté dans les Canons de Chudley. Mais il n'en ressentait pas de joie ; il ne sentait pas l'excitement qui montait de ses orteils jusqu'à sa poitrine comme durant ses années de Quidditch à Poudlard. Seulement un terne soulagement, sachant qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de sa vie, ne pas se sentir inutile.

Mais ce soir-là, il y avait eu une petite réunion. Les élèves de leur année qui avaient survécu à la guerre s'étaient rassemblés pour célébrer leur cinquième anniversaire de graduation. Ron n'avait pas voulu y aller, mais Hermione avait accepté l'invitation. Aucun des deux ne voulait faire face à leurs anciens pairs pour se faire questionner sur celui qui ne serait pas avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas voulu recevoir des condoléances pour leur enfant perdu par des gens qu'ils ne reconnaîtraient pas.

Mais, le soir de la réunion, Hermione était revenue tôt à la maison, et demanda à Ron de mettre sa robe de soirée. Il avait protesté, mais Hermione avait été inflexible. Hermione ne comprit jamais ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.

Ron avait passé la soirée à sa table pendant qu'Hermione regardait la foule tel un faucon. Ses bras étaient croisés et elle avait lancé des regards furieux toute la soirée. Ron pouvait sentir une énergie négative se dégager d'elle, prévenant leurs pairs, car personne ne les approchait. Ron s'amusait à se demander ce que l'énergie autour d'eux devait bien avoir l'air. Elle serait verte, car toute l'énergie semblait verte dans sa tête. Elle était foncée, comme un orage électrique…

Toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers quelqu'un. Elles lui rappelaient des yeux, des yeux qu'il n'oublierait jamais, même s'il ne les avait pas vus depuis cinq ans. Il rêvait d'eux la nuit, parfois, quand il souhaitait si fort que son ami soit de retour.

Ses pensées étaient bouleversantes. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de Harry, car ça lui rappelait comment sa vie était avant la fin de la guerre. Affligé, Ron s'était dirigé vers le bar, au bout du plancher de danse. C'était une nuit de plaisir parmi ses anciens amis, mais il ne pouvait pas partager leur enjouement et leur gaieté. Il s'était assis et avait demandé au barman la boisson la plus forte qu'il avait.

Ron ne se souvient pas combien de verres il a bu ce soir-là. Il se rappelle qu'il aimait la sensation de l'alcool sur sa langue, et le murmure de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient ; il ne devrait pas boire autant, disaient-ils. Le reste était une brume floue de lumières et de liquide couleur d'ambre dans des verres de cristal.

Puis un hurlement, et la noirceur.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Il avait ouvert ses yeux et regardé vers le haut.

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? »

Ron toussa et marmonna quelque chose.

Il se rappelle les gens qui riaient, Hermione qui sanglotait, il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça devait être affreux. D'embarrassant. Mais il ne s'en souvient plus.

Il se souvient que Malfoy avait pris soin d'Hermione cette nuit-là. Il se souvient de la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui, abîmant son complet en pleurant sur son épaule. Malfoy n'avait pas serré Hermione dans ses bras de façon réconfortante, mais il avait regardé Ron avec un air dégoûté.

« Aucune femme, de parents moldus ou sang-pur, ne mérite d'être humiliée par son mari. »

Les mots de Malfoy, ceux qu'il avait dits avant de partir, avaient longtemps résonné dans la tête de Ron. Et quand Ron avait été assez sobre pour marcher jusque chez lui, il avait décidé de présenter ses excuses à Hermione.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était avec Malfoy.

Il se souvient maintenant que c'était cela qui avait causé la frustration initiale qui faisait avancer leur mariage. Elle avait été embarrassée, et lui avait été remplacé par la Fouine. Ron ne comprend pas quel genre d'obligation Malfoy avait envers Hermione à cette époque, mais ils travaillaient ensemble, et il devait ressentir de la pitié envers elle.

Mais que sa femme ne veuille pas lui faire face avait bouleversé Ron. Il était allé noyer sa frustration. Mais quand elle l'avait surpris à boire, quelques nuits après, elle s'était fâchée et il était retourné au pub pour oublier ses problèmes.

Il décide que la vie n'est qu'un cercle vicieux de frustration et de colère cachées, puis oubliées, seulement pour être réitérées.

C'est pourquoi il continu à boire, même s'il sait que c'est la cause des tensions entre lui et sa femme ; parce que boire l'aide à oublier.

Mais il sait que demain ne fera qu'apporter plus de fureur.

"Vous planifiez d'en prendre un autre?"

Ron regarde le barman. Étant donné qu'il peut différencier les poils qui sortent de son nez de ceux qui garnissent sa poitrine, il décide qu'il est trop sobre pour oublier quoi que ce soit. Il grimace et acquiesce.

En regardant le liquide ambré couler dans son verre, Ron se rappelle de quelque chose. Les yeux de quelqu'un, pense-t-il ; Hermione ?

Avec ces pensées, il se demande ce que sa femme fait. Quand Ron était allé au Manoir plus tôt, elle s'était sauvée après lui avoir demandé d'aller voir Malfoy et Harry. De savoir qu'elle s'en fait plus pour eux que pour son propre mari le dégoûte. Il est contrarié quand il rentre le soir et voit qu'Hermione est encore au Manoir, ou à l'appartement de Malfoy, pas avec lui, chez eux. Malfoy et Harry n'ont-t-ils pas déjà assez d'attention ? Avec Harry de retour, Hermione semble être partie encore plus qu'avant, passant encore moins de temps avec Ron.

Ron avait voulu leur dire. Ron veut le leur dire, se faire remarquer, leur rappeler qu'il est encore là. Il veut leur dire qu'il sait, qu'il les avait entendu parler de Harry, il y a quelques années. Il sait que Malfoy et Harry étaient ensemble avant la disparition de Harry. Il avait été sobre, un soir, et avait voulu ramener Hermione chez eux. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il pouvait être un homme, qu'il voulait être avec elle. Il était allé en ville, à l'appartement de Malfoy, et les avait entendus se chicaner. Hermione essayait de convaincre Malfoy d'arrêter de chercher Harry. Malfoy avait refusé d'écouter et allait partir quand Ron avait entendu Hermione crier « mais si tu l'aimes laisse-le, Draco ! ».

Ron avait été immobilisé par la terreur. Il avait aussi été chanceux, car Malfoy avait arrêté et n'avait pas quitté l'appartement, évitant une situation assez gênante pour lui. Il avait entendu Malfoy marmonner quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il n'aimait pas « Potter », et Hermione avait mentionné leur histoire à Poudlard.

Il ne leur a jamais dit qu'il les avait entendus, et Ron avait vécu assez longtemps avec le secret de la relation entre Malfoy et Harry sur la conscience. La vérité le révolte. Il avait voulu le leur dire au Ministère, le jour ou Harry avait été retrouvé. Il avait été furieux quand Malfoy avait dit qu'il emmènerait Harry au Manoir, et Ron s'était levé de son siège, le sang bouillant dans ses veines. Il avait été si tenté de dire ce qu'il savait, et ne pas le dire lui avait fait l'effet d'un détraqueur, effaçant tout souvenir heureux de son esprit pour quelques temps.

Mais Ron sait qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir qu'il sait. Il y a longtemps, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, à la fin de la guerre, Harry était devenu mystérieux, disparaissant le soir pour ne revenir que tard dans la nuit. Mais, une fois, Ron avait attendu son retour. Mais quand il lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, Harry n'avait pas répondu. Il avait regardé Ron avec tant de pouvoir dans ses yeux que l'on voyait des flammes vertes y danser. Ron avait eu peur de ce pouvoir, et avait laissé passer Harry sans avoir de réponse.

Mais un soir, le soir avant la disparition de Harry, Ron se rappelle qu'il lui avait dit « Je lui fais confiance, Ron, et je te fais confiance aussi, je sais que tu ne lui diras pas. »

Il n'avait pas su ce que Harry voulait dire, mais maintenant oui. Il décide de ne pas dire ce qu'il sait à Malfoy, car d'une certaine (étrange) façon, il avait juré silencieusement à Harry qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Ron se souvient à quel point Harry lui manque et repousse son verre. Ce soir, l'alcool ne fait pas oublier, et il est seulement plus conscient de tout ce qui lui manque, les heures de vol et de parties de cartes avec son ami. Il s'ennuie de Harry le chef, de Harry quand il était gêné et nerveux, il s'ennuie de leurs plaisanteries. Ron s'ennuie des choses simples de son enfance, et il ne veut pas que tout cela soit parti en poussière.

Il cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui, s'étant difficilement levé de son siège. Tout tourne autour de lui, et il s'accroche au dossier de la chaise la plus proche pour récupérer son équilibre. Bizarrement, il sent son esprit se libérer des vapeurs de l'alcool, même si le monde autour de lui reste flou et sombre. Il tente d'effacer le brouillard qui obscure sa vue, et espère qu'il réussira à marcher jusqu'au Manoir. Il veut repartir à neuf avec Harry, avec Hermione.

Il veut réparer sa vie. Maintenant.

La pièce est à peine éclairée quand elle ouvre les yeux. La lueur de la chandelle devrait être douce, comme des lucioles dans un jardin, mais le contraste d'éclairage donne l'impression qu'elle est aveuglante. Hermione regarde le plafond, qui est moins éclairé, et voit les ombres de objets qui meublent la chambre. Les ombres sont comme des souvenirs, des impressions vacillantes, jamais stables et changeant constamment. Avec chaque pensée elles changent, se transformant en une copie altérée de l'original. Elle se demande si c'est comme cela que Harry perçoit le monde.

Penser à Harry la fait frissonner. Quel pouvoir obscur avait pu changer Harry de telle façon ? Une voix dans sa tête suggère qu'il est peut-être devenu fou par lui-même, s'éloignant de la civilisation mais gardant toujours un sentiment de culpabilité, mais Hermione repousse cette pensée. Harry n'aurait jamais fait cela, se dit-elle rationnellement.

S'interdissant d'y penser plus longtemps, Hermione se concentre sur ce qui l'entoure. Quand ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, elle reconait les rideaux de velours du lit à baldaquins. La peinture marine des murs brille d'une lueur argentée à la lueur de la chandelle. Hermione frissonne à nouveau.

Ses appartements du Manoir Malfoy sont froids. Elle aimerait qu'il y ait un feu dans la cheminée.

Hermione rampe hors de son lit, glissant entre les draps de soie. Elle avance en tâtonnant jusqu'à la cheminée, et s'agenouille. Elle se demande pourquoi ses muscles la font souffrir. Ses épaules sont douloureuses, ses jambes contractées. Son abdomen aussi, est légèrement douloureux, et elle grimace quand son dos refuse de se plier.

Tardivement, Hermione réalise qu'il est inutile d'être sur le plancher ; elle n'a pas sa baguette avec elle. Elle rampe douloureusement vers le fauteuil qui est un peu plus loin et l'utilise comme support pour se relever. Les jambes d'Hermione tremblent quand elle essaie de se tenir debout par elle-même. Elle cherche sa baguette des yeux. Hermione est parfaitement consciente qu'elle n'est pas venue ici par elle-même, et trouve étrange qu'on lui ait enlevé sa baguette.

Elle replace ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et entend un "pop".

« Mademoiselle va bien ? »

Hermione regarde l'elfe de maison avec surprise. « Toti ? »

L'elfe acquiesce.

"Que fais tu au Manoir?"

« Maître Draco avait besoin de plus d'aide ici, Mademoiselle. Toti a dit qu'elle pourrait prendre soin de Maître Potter. »

« Tu savais que je serais ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tête de Toti s'incline, et elle secoue les oreille. « Toti n'avait pas vu Mademoiselle aux Quartiers Malfoy depuis une éternité. »

« Toti, je t'ai dit que ça s'appelle un appartement. »

« Mais c'est un grand appartement. »

Hermione soupire et frotte son front. « Effectivement. »

Toti remue ses pieds. "Mademoiselle a besoin de quelque chose? Toti croit qu'elle a entendu quelqu'un l'appeler."

« Dis moi seulement qui m'a emmenée ici, Toti ; je me souviens m'être évanouie dans une pièce à l'autre bout du manoir. »

"Maître Draco a demandé à Toti et d'autres elfes d'emmener Mademoiselle dans son lit."

« Comment allait Draco ? »

Toti mord sa lèvre. Hermione l'encourage à continuer, lui rappelant qu'ils sont amis et que Draco lui fait confiance. « Le Maître était pâle, Mademoiselle. »

Hermione hésite avant de hocher la tête, sachant que Toti ne dira rien de plus. Hermione frissonne ; la sensation lui rappelle les batailles de boules de neige quand elle était à Poudlard, et comment les garçons mettaient de la glace dans son dos. Elle a l'impression de sentir de la glace glisser le long te sa colonne vertébrale, laissant de l'eau dans son sillage.

"Toti, serais-tu asses gentille pour allumer un feu pour moi ? Je ne sais pas où est ma baguette. »

Toti surasaute un peu et se précipite vers la cheminée. Des flammes s'élèvent immédiatement, et Hermione regarde Toti détaler.

« Merci, Mademoiselle. »

Hermione a un léger rire. « Tu es vraiment ensorcelée quand je te donne quelque chose à faire, non ? »

« Mademoiselle ne laisse jamais Toti faire les choses pour elle. »

"Merci, Toti."

Hermione se tourne vers le fauteuil et s'asseoit lentement, espérant éviter la douleur. Elle ferme ses yeux fatigués, seulement pour les ouvrir encore une fois quand une petite main tire sur sa robe.

« Oui, Toti ? »

« Madame dit que Mademoiselle peut ravoir sa baguette. »

Hermione regarde avec surprise l'elfe qui se met sur la pointe des pieds pour lui rendre sa baguette. Elle la remercie et regarde sa baguette d'un air suspicieux. Toti fait une révérence et quitte la pièce.

Le feu crépite, des étincelles dorées dansent dans la noirceur. Elles envoient des rubans de lumière dans la pièce, vibrantes et pleines d'énergie. Quand elles s'éteignent, elles tourbillonnent et tombent. Comme des danseurs de ballet, se dit Hermione ; elles sautent et glissent et tournent avec grâce et vitesse, pour finir dans une lente progression de mouvements fluides. Elle continue à regarder les braises tout en tripotant sa baguette.

Qui avait sa baguette? Hermione est la seule femme dans la maison, et la seule "Madame" à laquelle Hermione peut penser ne peut plus venir au Manoir. Dès que Wilone a quitté l'endroit, elle l'a quitté pour toujours.

À moins qu'elle ne soit pas encore partie.

Soudainement, Hermione entend les rideaux des fenêtres s'ouvrir. Le son de cloches la surprend, et elle se tend dans sa chaise. Il n'u a aucune lumière provenant des fenêtres derrière elle, et Hermione jure intérieurement. Sans lumière, il n'y a pas d'ombres. Elle tient fermement les bras de son fauteuil, ses oreilles analysant chaque son pouvant venir jusqu'à elle.

Des cliquetis approchent, mais sont étouffés quand les bruits de pas quittent le plancher de pierre pour arriver sur le tapis. Les bruits arrêtent, et Hermione peut sentir la présence de la personne à sa droite. Elle refuse de reconnaître la présence de la personne, et attend qu'elle parle en premier.

« La meilleure elfe de Grande-Bretagne, j'ose dire. Elle a été entraînée par les meilleurs. »

Hermione roule les yeux. "Qui n'étaient évidemment pas vous, Wilone, étant donné que Toti a été ramenée du Danemark. »

Wilone ne passé aucun commentaire. Elle se place en face d'Hermione, sa jupe bruissant à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle lance un regard noir à l'autre jeune femme, tenant ses mains dans son dos. Hermione lui retourne son regard en silence.

"On ne se demande pas pourquoi mon veuf vous aime tant; vous êtes bien trop obstinée pour être une vraie femme. »

« Pourquoi ne l'appelez-vous jamais Draco ? » crache Hermione, oubliant son silence et ignorant le commentaire de Wilone.

Cette dernière rit. Ce n'est pas un son agréable, mais un qui sonne comme un couteau, trenchant les nerfs d'Hermione. Un rire dans joie. Seulement du mépris moulé dans une boîte, prenant la place de la voix de Wilone dans sa gorge.

« Je pensais plutôt que vous alliez me demander pourquoi je parle comme si la mort m'avait enlevée. »

« C'était ma prochaine question. »

Éclairés par le feu, les yeux foncés de Wilone ont une lueur malveillante. Elle vacille et éclaire ses yeux avec des reflet d'or et d'ambre, puis sont soudainement effacés, vides et sombres, seulement pour s'embraser à nouveau. Ses yeux passent de la vie à la mort en un moment.

« Je n'ai pas à l'appeler par son nom, et je ne ressens que de la rancune pour ceux plus bas que moi qui sont assez irrespectueux pour ne pas faire comme moi. »

« Si j'enlève toutes les formules flamboyantes, vous dites simplement que je suis sans valeur. »

"Je voulais être sûre que cette insinuation était claire."

Hermione ricane, roulant des yeux. « Un conseil : quand vous voulez dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, dites-le. Ne polissez pas le tout avec vos mots excessifs. N'importe qui aurait des cauchemars juste en essayant d'en comprendre la signification. »

Wilone hausse les sourcils, son visage devenant aigri et crispé dans la faible lueur du feu. Ses lèvres se plissent et elle fait un pas vers l'avant, surplombant Hermione qui est toujours assise.

"Tu ne vaux pas la saleté sur la queue d'un rat, Sang-de-Bourbe."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce terme péjoratif depuis les débuts de son travail au département de recherche. La seule personne qui lui avait donné ce nom – ce nom… disons plutôt une appellation crue et dégradante – était Draco, quand Hermione et lui se détestaient le plus.

« Dites-moi », réplique Hermione, retrouvant rapidement sa voix, qui se durcit quand elle fronce les sourcils. « Êtes-vous simplement une réincarnation de ce que votre mari était, ou avez-vous votre propre personnalité ? »

Wilone recule, ses lèvres pincées s'étirant en un sourire affecté.

"Avez-vous pris sa méchanceté?"

« Qui ? Ron ? Harry? Croyez-moi quand je dis qu'aucun des deux n'a jamais eu beaucoup de méchanceté en eux."

"Évidemment, en voyant que _votre _mari est constamment soûl et que M. Potter est mort. »

En un instant, Hermione était debout et pointait le bout de sa baguette sur la gorge pâle de Wilone. Elle sent ses cheveux se hérisser et la température de son corps monter. Elle a l'impression que sa peau est parcourue et mordue par des milliers de fourmis géantes. Elle sent leurs mandibules s'enfoncer dans sa peau, elle fait de son mieux pour garder sa voix basse et dangereuse.

"Je suis habituellement une femme très tolérante, Wilone. Mais, depuis que je vous ai rencontrée à la réunion il y cinq ans, il y a quelque chose de vous que je déteste. J'en ai eu assez de vous ce soir, et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir. Draco n'est plus votre mari, et vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue dans cette maison. Maintenant, partez, avant que je lui dise que vous êtes ici. »

Wilone perd son sourire, et elle retire ses mains de derrière son dos, montrant un cadre entre ses doigts. Elle le regarde, et Hermione peut voir qu'il contient une petite photo de Renée. L'enfant joue dans un jardin composé de fleurs ambre, blanche et chocolat. Elle rit tout en chassant un petit papillon blanc, sa robe printanière bougeant autour d'elle à chaque pas. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé, pas aussi beaux que ceux de son père, dansent dans le vent quand son chapeau tombe de sa tête. Renée s'arrête pour le ramasser avec ses petites mains et regarde Hermione. Ses yeux bruns sont mis en valeur dans les coloris de la photo, et elle semble si innocente quand elle sourit. Hermione se demande pourquoi Draco déteste Renée.

"Parfois," dit Wilone d'une voix froide, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, « Je me demande pourquoi il a accepté d'avoir un enfant. Il ne s'occupe pas de moi, mais en plus son orientation sexuelle ne lui permet même pas de m'aimer. »

"On n'a pas à être hétérosexuel pour aimer un membre du sexe opposé." grince Hermione.

Wilone ne la regarde pas. Sa tête semble se pencher encore plus, comme si son esprit était enfermé dans le cadre de la photo. Peut-être que Wilone voudrait être prise dans le monde ou seule sa fille existe, ou il n'y a que la paix et la joie des fleurs et le soleil et l'ignorance. Hermione regarde les mèches de cheveux bruns de Wilone tomber dans son visage. Elles semblent glisser et se rassembler en boucles lâches, cachant Wilone. Hermione observe Wilone, se demandant à quoi elle peut penser.

Hermione remarque le léger tremblement des épaules de Wilone, et la tête de la jeune femme penche encore plus bas. Hermione est presque inquiète, voyant Wilone aussi immobile qu'une statue. Elle sent le chagrin dans sa posture, dans ses mains qui sont serrées dans une douleur silencieuse. Hermione se dit que Wilone est un chef-d'œuvre de douleur.

Après de longs moments sans mouvement ni son, Hermione étire sa main pour toucher celle de Wilone. Elle a peur de briser le silence, mais son instinct hurle, terrifié à l'idée que Wilone ne soit plus en vie. Si sa tristesse avait étouffé son cœur et arrêté ses battements ? Si tout ça la rendait incapable de bouger ?

Hermione n'aime peut-être pas Wilone, mais elle doit montrer une certaine compassion.

Mais, avant qu'il y ait contact, Wilone se redresse, grande et royale. Hermione ne sait pas si Wilone avait pleuré, mais ses joues sont rougies et tachées. Hermione sent un pincement à son cœur. Quelque chose qui la décourage et qui lui donne envie de s'affaisser ; quelque chose d'aigre et glaciale. Qui lui rappelle les journée mornes ou il n'y a que des nuages gris dans le ciel et que l'atmosphère est obscure.

De la sympathie.

"Où irez-vous?" Hermione demande-t-elle.

Wilone la regarde, et quand elle parle, sa voix mal assurée trahit la peur qu'elle cache derrière un masque de calme.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. »

Hermione ne sait pas quoi dire, sentant son esprit et sa voix se vider de toutes paroles réconfortantes. L'ennui commence à reprendre sa place dans sa tête quand elle voit Wilone se retourner, ses jupes bruissant autour d'elle. Elle est irritée de voir à quel point une telle femme peut lui faire ressentir tant d'émotions contradictoires à la fois.

Hermione se tourne et se rasseoit dans le fauteuil, réalisant soudainement à quel point elle est fatiguée. Elle ferme les yeux et imagine Wilone ouvrir la porte. Hermione tente d'effacer toute émotion ou pensée ayant rapport à l'autre jeune femme. Elle a besoin de se reposer avant d'aller voir Harry et Draco.

"Félicitations."

Hermione sursaute, ouvrant les yeux pour trouver Wilone qui la regarde. Elle pense presque qu'elle regarde son ventre.

"Je vous demande pardon?"

L'ombre d'un sourire se forme sur le visage de Wilone."

« Si j'étais encore la femme de mon mari, Renée aurait peut-être eu un compagnon de jeu. Seulement si, évidemment, Draco aurait permis aux deux de se tenir compagnie.

Hermione regarde Wilone quitter la pièce, en état de choc. Elle avait essayé d'oublier Wilone et tout ses sentiments, mais une rafale d'émotions ruine les efforts d'Hermione. Excitement, joie, anxiété, confusion ; tout cela tourbillonne dans sa tête, formant un tableau. Pastels et peinture de différentes couleurs, évoquant quelque chose de différent, remuant à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se sent légère et lourde, et son corps ne sait pas si la gravité la retient au sol ou la soulève dans les airs. Tout est un mélange de froid et de chaud, le tout étiré partout sur elle par un doigt invisible qui joue avec sa personne.

L'affirmation de Wilone semble valide – quoi d'autre pourrait expliquer la fatigue et les nausées d'Hermione? Elle avait déjà expérimenté tout cela, mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, avec tant de distractions.

Hermione sent la peur s'infiltrer en elle. C'est un sentiment de malaise noir et infectieux, qui rampe dans son corps pour en prendre possession. Elle ne sait pas si elle est heureuse, et elle commence à mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il y a tant de choses qui pourraient aller mal, tant de facteurs qui pourraient l'empêcher de ressentir la joie qui vient habituellement avec de tels malaises. Pourtant, elle mérite ce bonheur.

Mais comment Ron va-t-il réagir à ces nouvelles ?

La pluie n'était jamais de bon augure.

La pluie reflète l'humeur d'une personne, ou les conséquences auxquelles elle doit faire face, ou même le dénouement d'une situation ou d'un problème. Du moins, c'est ce que Ron croit.

Ses pieds sont difficiles à soulever dans la boue du chemin. Il est chanceux d'avoir choisi un pub près du Manoir ce soir, car il doit marcher pour s'y rendre. Si le Manoir avait été plus loin, Ron aurait dû attendre d'être sobre avant d'aller trouver Harry et Hermione. À ce moment, il se serait probablement convaincu de ne pas y aller du tout.

La pluie continuer à tomber dru, frappant dur sur la nuque de Ron. Il est chanceux que la pluie soit froide, car elle semble éclaircir sa vue et ses pensées. Ses bottes crissent sur le gravier de l'entrée du Manoir Malfoy. Le crissement devient plus rapide et plus fort, et quand Ron s'arrête, il réalise qu'il n'est pas celui qui fait le bruit. Il regarde dans la nuit et voit une autre silhouette sombre s'approcher de lui. Sa taille double quand elle s'approche, et Ron s'éloigne du chemin quand il réalise que c'est une carriole. Les chevaux hennissent en passant près de Ron, de la condensation brumeuse sortant de leurs naseaux et s'élevant dans le ciel nocturne.

Une tête blonde sort de la fenêtre et sourit. Elle salut maladroitement Ron avant d'être tirée à l'intérieur. Ron entend une voix « Reste dans la carriole, Renée. »

Il se demande pourquoi Renée et Wilone quittent le Manoir si tard le soir.

Ron secoue la tête tout en essuyant la boue amassée sur ses bottes. Il croit se rappeler qu'Hermione avait dit quelque chose à propos du départ de Wilone, mais c'était il y a ne nombreuses heures. En fait, c'était hier soir, étant donné que le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre.

Il se dirige péniblement vers la porte du Manoir, et la lumière s'allume à sa présence. Prudemment, Ron ouvre la porte pour parler.

« Ron Weasley, ici pour voir Harry Potter. S'il vous plaît. »

Le Manoir est silencieux, et les lumières éteintes rendent Ron nerveux. Il répète sa demande, encore une fois sans succès. Ron ne veut pas se retourner. Il doit voir Harry et essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux, même si Harry ne le comprend pas. Il doit voir Hermione. Ron doit s'excuser et lui dire…

Un instant.

« Ron Weasley, ici pour voir Hermione Granger ». Pour la première fois, il espère qu'Hermione avait choisi de rester au Manoir à la place de revenir à la maison. Il retient sa respiration, seulement pour expirer quand la porte s'ouvre en craquant. Il est accueilli par un petit elfe de maison drapé dans les restes d'un rideau de velours.

"Toti souhaite une bonne soirée à Ron Weasley. Mademoiselle est dans ses appartements de l'aile est, Sire. »

Ron acquiesce et passe le seuil. Il est reconnaissant d'être plus sobre qu'avant en voyant le feu dans l'âtre qui aurait pu l'aveugler. « Merci, Toti. »

Toti fait une petite révérence et ferme la porte du Manoir. Ron dirige son regard vers les escaliers. Après avoir enlevé magiquement le reste de la boue sur ses bottes, il monte les escaliers de marbre, regardant les nombreux portraits et peintures. Des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy et des scènes d'ères variées décorent les murs. Ron se demande ce qu'il veut vraiment accomplir en voyant Harry et Hermione. Au pub, il avait décidé qu'il voulait leur parler pour pouvoir avoir un nouveau départ. Mais, maintenant, faire une telle chose de si bon matin ne lui semble pas logique.

Il décide de parler d'abord à Harry, se disant que ce serait probablement la partie la plus difficile. Ron veut dire à Hermione qu'il sait à propos de la relation de Harry et Malfoy, et qu'il veut avoir un mariage normal avec elle. Il ne veut pas se chicaner avec elle pour des riens, et il ne veut pas qu'il y ait de secrets. Mais, pour confier ce qu'il sait à Hermione, il veut avoir la permission de Harry. Ron ne croit pas que ce sera facile.

C'est pourquoi il décide de communiquer avec Harry maintenant. Même s'il est tard, ou tôt, s'il commence à communiquer maintenant, cela va lui sauver une journée de communication dans le futur.

Ron ne se rappelle pas qu'il avait été invité à entrer pour parler à Hermione, et non pas à Harry, quand il se dirige vers l'aile ouest.

Alors qu'il s'approche de la porte de la chambre, Ron se demande si Malfoy est dans la pièce avec Harry. Apparemment, Malfoy est supposé aider à la guérison de Harry. Ron frissonne ; il ne veut pas faire face à Malfoy maintenant.

Ron jette un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, vérifiant rapidement qui est à l'intérieur. Il voit une forme couchée sur le lit de Harry, sa poitrine montant et descendant lentement. La seule autre chose dans la pièce est le fauteuil, et les rideaux fermés font que son ombre s'étend jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ron entre, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. La forme sur le lit bouge, et Ron peut voir le visage de Harry. Il est attaché au lit, comme la dernière fois que Ron l'avait vu.

« Salut, Harry. » dit Ron doucement en avançant. Harry le regarde s'asseoir et commencer à défaire les courroies qui le retiennent au lit.

« Je voulais te voir, Harry. Je voulais te parler et te demander quelque chose. » Ron prend la main de Harry. Il place son autre main sur l'épaule de Harry, puis dans son dos, pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Ron serre la main de Harry, essayant d'attirer l'attention du regard qui avait commencé à errer dans la pièce. « M'entends tu, Harry ? » chuchote Ron, regardant l'homme aux cheveux noirs quand leurs regards se croisent enfin. Ron lui sourit. Les yeux de Harry semblent plus pâles, comme s'ils reconnaissaient Ron, et lui donnent le courage de continuer.

« Tu te souviens de moi, Harry ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, Ron. Ron Weasley. » Harry continue de regarder Ron, et ce dernier continue.

"Tu es parti longtemps, Harry. J'ai l'impression que l'époque où tu étais avec nous était dans une vie antérieure. » Ron sourit quand il voit Harry incliner la tête. « Mais nous sommes contents que tu sois de retour, tu sais. Nous le sommes tous. Hermione, et moi, et… Malfoy. Nous sommes tous heureux. Personne d'autre ne le sait pour le moment, et nous te gardons chez Malfoy à la place de te laisser au Ministère. Peux-tu l'imaginer ? La maison de Malfoy ; je parie que tu ne pensais jamais finir ici. Seigneur, moi non plus.

« Maman s'inquiète pour toi. Elle n'arrête pas de me demander comment tu vas. Quand je suis au Terrier et que je te mentionne, Ginny pleure. Je crois qu'elle se sent désespérée parce qu'elle ne sait pas si elle devrait être heureuse que tu sois de retour ou triste parce que tu vas mal. »

Ron commence à perdre l'attention de Harry, qui commence à marmonner des choses qui lui seul comprend, levant ses yeux vers le plafond. Ron se sent paniquer, sachant qu'il parlait de façon décousue et qu'il doit garder une certaine sorte de communication avec Harry. Il sait qu'il est inutile d'espérer une réponse de la part de Harry, mais s'il peut garder un contact visuel, il se rassure en pensant que Harry se rend au moins compte de sa présence. Peut-être Harry peut-il entendre Ron, même s'il ne dit rien.

Ron secoue l'épaule de Harry, mais cela ne l'affecte pas. Ron claque des doigts, mais Harry ne s'en rend pas compte. Le rouquin sent la panique naître dans son estomac et remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Il essaie de prendre le menton de Harry pour le forcer à regarder dans sa direction, mais son regard continue à errer. Ron se rappelle la façon dont il a attiré l'attention de Harry la première fois. Il regarde Harry, puis ses genoux, découragé. Il serre la main de Harry, tentant de se réconforter.

Ron met un moment pour réaliser que les marmonnements de Harry ont arrêté, et qu'il le regarde.

Excité, Ron recommence, serrant la main de Harry à répétition. Il espère garder Harry concentré assez longtemps pour lui poser sa question.

"Harry, tu dois te souvenir de quelque chose. Tu dois te rappeler la nuit précédent ton départ, quand tu m'as dit quelque chose. Tu m'as dit de ne jamais leur dire que ce que je sais. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire, Harry, mais je dois leur dire, maintenant. Je veux qu'Hermione recommence à me faire confiance. Je veux qu'elle ait envie de revenir à la maison, et la seule façon de la convaincre est de me débarrasser de tous nos secrets et d'arrêter de faire ces choses qu'elle déteste. Mais, premièrement, je dois cesser d'être fâché, et je veux me débarrasser de cela. »

Harry regarde encore ailleurs, et Ron serre désespérément sa main. Sa voix devient aigue et il parle encore plus rapidement qu'avant.

"Harry, je sais que tu étais avec Malfoy. Hermione sait que tu étais avec Mafloy, mais elle ne sait pas que je le sais. Je veux leur dire que je sais, Harry, mais tu dois me donner ta permission. » Ron secoue encore l'épaule de Harry quand il l'entend commencer à fredonner doucement. « Harry, écoute, s'il te plaît ! Laisse-moi leur dire! »

Ron souhaite que Harry le regarde. Même si Harry ne peut lui parler, il sait que s'il le regarde dans les yeux, cela voudrait dire qu'il a sa permission. Ron serre la main de Harry encore plus fort, espérant que Harry lui retourne son regard.

Mais Harry ne regarde plus Ron. Il continue à regarder le plafond.

Ron regarde son ami avec horreur. Il sait que les choses ne sont habituellement et ne seront jamais comme il le voudrait. Mais s'il pouvait avoir cette chose, sa vie serait parfaite. Parce que, s'il a la permission de Harry, il va remettre sa vie en ordre.

Il ne sait pas si c'est le moment parfait ou le pire possible pour Hermione d'arriver dans la pièce, mais c'est ce qui se passe.

Elle ne marche pas aussi vite que l'on pourrait l'imaginer. Ron fronce les sourcils à l'approche de sa femme, et elle prend sa tête entre ses mains. Mais Ron voit tout de même dans son regard qu'il ne devrait pas s'asseoir confortablement, car en fait il ne devrait pas être assis là du tout.

"Ronald Weasley! Que penses-tu être en train de faire?"

Ron ne se lève pas pour faire face à sa femme. Il ne lâche pas non plus la main de Harry quand il lève son regard vers Hermione.

« Je parle à Harry, Hermione. »

"Je peux voir ça!" Hermione pointe un doigt accusateur à son mari. « Toti a dit que tu étais ici pour me voir, Ron – tu n'as pas le droit d'être avec Harry. »

"Mais, Hermione," dit Ron avec exaspération, "Harry doit me comprendre, et - "

« Il ne comprend personne ! » hurle Hermione.

Ron se demande pourquoi Hermione est si tendue, mais persiste. «Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit la semaine dernière, Hermione. Ce n'est pas parce que les leçons et la médecine ne fonctionnent pas qu'on ne peut pas trouver quelque chose pour l'aider. Ou alors, tu n'as plus confiance en lui ? »

« Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, Ron. C'est à propos de ce que Harry veut. »

"Et comment sais-tu ce que Harry veut?" souffle Ron, maintenant debout pour confronter sa femme. « S'il était dieu sait où pour dix ans, attendant qu'on le trouve et qu'on l'aide, seulement pour réaliser que l'on ne venait pas ? S'il essayait de nous parler tout ce temps mais seulement pour réaliser qu'il en est incapable ? »

"Et si Harry veut être seul, Ron? Si Harry ne veut plus faire partie de ce monde parce qu'il sait que des gens comme toi vont aller vers lui, avoir besoin de lui sans jamais le laisser tranquille ? »

Le visage d'Hermione est rouge de colère. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Ron peut voir la frustration dans ses yeux ; ils sont froncés et brillent de fureur.

Ron s'asseoit, se sentant las et lourd. Comment Hermione ose-t-elle penser qu'il utiliserait Harry ? Ron n'est pas égoïste comme cela, et il respecte Harry ; il ne le manipulerait jamais. Il veut seulement arranger les choses maintenant. Il veut aider à la guérison de Harry, et régler ses problèmes avec sa femme. Est-ce que ce serait égoïste ? Est-ce qu'il serait en train d'utiliser Harry ?

Hermione regarde le plancher, loin de l'endroit ou Ron est assis. Il se demande si elle a honte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'est possible, décide-t-il en voyant Hermione mordre ses lèvres. Ou bien peut-être est-elle en train de choisir ses prochains mots.

"Ron," commence Hermione d'une voix plus douce, "Je ne veux pas me chicaner ; nous avons eu assez de conflits au cours des dix dernières années. Nous n'avons pas à nous quereller au sujet de Harry, car il est ici. Nous ne devrions pas nous quereller du tout, parce que nous devrions nous accepter, nous et nos choix. » Hermione soupire et approche de Ron, s'asseoyant sur le plancher en face de lui et Harry. Elle hésite avant de prendre la main de Ron, et Ron sent soudainement de la chaleur remonter du bout de ses doigts. Le contact est tiède et il ne peut faire autre chose que se relaxer quand Hermione commence à tracer des cercles dans sa paume à l'aide de son index.

"Je veux que tout fonctionne, Ron. Mais nous avons besoin de nous entraider, et nous devons nous exercer à être plus conscients des besoins de l'autre. »

"Je sais, Hermione." Dit Ron rapidement, craignant de ne pas avoir une autre chance pour parler. « Je veux me forcer, et je veux t'aider. Mais j'ai besoin de toi à la maison avec moi, parce que la maison semble si vide quand tu n'es pas là. Et c'est pourquoi je veux parler à Harry, pourquoi il doit comprendre, parce qu'il y a des choses que je veux te dire, mais je ne peux le faire sans sa permission. »

Hermione cesse de se concentrer sur la main de Ron et relève plutôt la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont tristes et confus.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de sa permission, Ron ? »

Ron serre la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il jette un regard à Harry, qui contemple encore les murs. Il resserre sa prise sur sa main.

« Parce que je lui ai juré de ne rien dire. »

Hermione essaie de dire quelque chose, mais elle est coupée. Une autre main tient sa main libre, et Ron se tourne avec surprise pour voir que c'est Harry. Il regarde Hermione dans les yeux, et Ron ne sait que faire. Leurs mains forment un triangle, et Ron regarde de sa femme à son ami en se demandant ce qu'ils font. Les yeux d'Hermione sont écarquillés et ne quittent pas ceux de Harry. Ron croit qu'elle n'est pas seulement surprise, mais aussi effrayée. Elle tremble, sa peau est blanche comme celle d'un fantôme, et sa bouche forme un petit 'o'. Ahuri, Ron ouvre la bouche pour prendre la parole.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, Harry sourit. Ses muscles s'étirent et se courbent et une lueur danse dans ses yeux. Ron ne peut s'empêcher de penser à des enfants dansant autour d'un feu en regardant Harry, captivé. Il se tourne vers Hermione pour voir qu'elle tremble encore, et qu'elle essaie de se défaire de la main de Harry. Ron veut savoir ce qui se passe.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » s'entend-t-il dire.

Harry lâche Hermione qui se déplace près de son mari. Mais la main de Harry se dépose sur son estomac, et ses yeux baissent pour regarder son ventre. Hermione, immobile, regarde Ron.

Ce dernier ne sait quoi penser. Tout cela est curieux, et il sait qu'il y a une signification. Sa tête est agitée par des hypothèses, toutes comme des papillons attendant d'être attrapés et examinés.

Il ne sait que faire de Harry quand celui-ci commence à rire. Il ne savait pas que Harry pouvait rire. Mais son ami est là, avec sa voix forte et claire. Ses doigts se réchauffent comme quand Hermione tenait sa main. C'est joyeux, réalise Ron ; Harry rit de bonheur.

Ron regarde la main de Harry, qui est toujours sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il regarde sa femme, et réalise. Il croit savoir pourquoi Hermione a peur, parce qu'elle doit lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle ne sait pas comment il va réagir.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrait me dire ? »

Hermione acquiesce, fermant ses yeux. Ron serre sa main, mais elle la retire. Elle prend de grandes respirations avant de parler.

« Nous allons avoir un enfant, Ron. »

Ron ne sait pas quoi dire, mais il sait ce qu'il ressent. Il y a une explosion à l'intérieur de lui, et il a la sensation d'être assis trop près d'un feu. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, mais il sent ses genoux sur le plancher, il sent Hermione contre lui. Il s'accroche désespérément à elle, il sent une odeur de menthe et il ne voit que ses cheveux.

"Je t'aime, Hermione." Il entend cette phrase se répéter dans sa tête, et son écho est de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entende le chuchoter. Les mains d'Hermione se serrent contre sa robe et Ron la sent trembler. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il est reconnaissant d'être là pour la prendre dans ses bras et la supporter.

Et il se jure, aussi fort que son coeur lui permet, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il va être là chaque jour pour Hermione.

() Allusion à **Chiche !**, d'Arcadiane… j'ai simplement pas pu m'en empêcher

**Note de la joyeuse traductrice :** aaaaaaaaaahhhh, enfin fini ! Je sais, j'y ai mis du temps, mais euh… euh… bon, enfin, vous voyez. Ah ! oui ! les réponses aux reviews (my god c'est la première fois que je fais ça air ému) :

**DeathOrGlory :** Merci encore ma chèrissime bêta-pas-du-tout-paresseuse ! Je sais que je pourrais dire que tu es merveilleuse, extra, aussi miraculeuse qu'utile, mais je mens très mal, donc contente toi d'être un ange de la vie.

**Genevieve Black :** Merci d'avoir reviewé ! C'est vrai que c'est long à traduire, mais d'avoir des commentaires, ça fait oublier les heures de déchiffrage de mots dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler (j'ai l'air très compétente, je sais.) ! Le deuxième volet était plus difficile à traduire, et les reviews m'ont donné beaucoup de courage. J'espère que tu as aimé !

**Oxymore** Merci pour la review ! un sarrau c'est euh… Je suis vraiment nulle pour expliquer, mais je vais faire de mon mieux : c'est le machin blanc que les médecins portent par-dessus leurs vêtements. Bon, c'était pas si pire ! encore merci

**Onarluca :** J'espère que tu as aimé le deuxième volet ! Et merci pour les encouragements !

**Pitinad** : Je sais que c'est un bon choix, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi air hautain. Euh… mouais bon… enfin. J'ai traduit le deuxième volet, alors ce serait stupide de ne pas traduire le troisième quand il va sortir ! J'espère que tu as aimé.

**Samaeltwigg **: Merci pour les encouragements ! En espérant que tu as aimé lol


End file.
